A Mother's Vengeance
by PurrrfectChan
Summary: 2nd book in trilogy!A Mother always gets what she wants.What if she wants you dead?Ginny knows her baby's still out there and all she wants is vengeance to the one who took her.But what if a child and her soul mate want the same thing?Who achieves it? DG!
1. Chp1 Five Years Past

A Mother's Vengeance Chp.1 Five Years Past  
  
Silver eyes watched as a beautiful read head walked down threw Diagon Alley. The girl had dark blue eyes that got lighter as they got closer to the outer rim. She had curves that any guy would kill to touch. However, no man could touch her besides one, Draco Malfoy. Her name was Virginia Malfoy; she was a gorgeous girl or now gorgeous woman. She looked as though she was only sixteen maybe seventeen at the most. But she was older then that, she was a twenty-one year old woman, she was married to Draco Malfoy and was the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Her husband worked as the potions teacher there as well. Albus Dumbledore was still the headmaster at Hogwarts and Professor McGonagall was somewhat like a vice headmistress. She also filled in for teachers if they were sick or hurt for some reason.  
  
Virginia Malfoy had a very loving husband and they had only had one child but sadly they had given up their search for her last year. They hadn't been able to find where Voldemort was keeping her and everyone said she was probably dead. Ginny still didn't believe she was dead, she knew she was alive, but she didn't know where. She had tried to use her link with her little girl but hadn't been able to find her. She had been hidden well, well enough so Ginny couldn't tap into her powers and search for her. That was one of the good things about Ginny's powers, she could link into anyone else who had them and use them as she liked. She was still devastated about her little girl; she had never gotten to see her.  
  
Ginny walked into the Three Broomsticks and walked towards the bar to get a butterbeer. She took it and handed the bartender a galleon. The bartender looked at her and went to speak but Ginny stopped him.  
  
"Keep the change, I don't mind." With that Ginny walked away leaving a very bewildered bartender behind her. Ginny walked over to a table in the back that had a blond haired man sitting at the table. She slid her arm around his neck and slid into his lap.  
  
"Hey sweet." Ginny smiled seductively at the very handsome blond she was sitting on.  
  
"Hi love, did you enjoy your shopping?"  
  
"Very much. Did you take Jared back to the burrow?"  
  
"Yes, I took him by the Quidditch supply shop first though."  
  
"What'd you buy him this time, a broom?" Ginny said this and then laughed because she could only imagine what Draco had bought her little brother.  
  
"Well, yes." Draco stated and looked at Ginny.  
  
"You, you bought him a broom? But why? He's only five years old Draco." Ginny exclaimed looking at Draco as though he had sprouted horns on the top of his head.  
  
"Oh calm down Ginny, the brooms made for kids. It's safe for him, and your mother didn't seem to mind. She said that the broom was very cute and that she knew Jared would be on it all the time now."  
  
"Well, as long as it's safe for him. I just don't want him to be in any danger. We already lost one child in this family, we don't need another." Ginny said the last part quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I know love, I know."  
  
"I just want my little girl Draco and, and I'll never have her. It's not as though we'll have another girl, she was probably our only chance and we, and we missed it." Ginny said starting to get a bit choked up. She was trying hard not to break down into tears while she was in public.  
  
"You want to go home?"  
  
"Yeah." Ginny said quietly and stood up off Draco's lap. She went to grab the bags but Draco had already grabbed them into his arms. Ginny followed Draco out into the nice august weather. The Hogwarts students would be arriving at school tomorrow but luckily they wouldn't start classes for another three days. Ginny loved the summer because she loved wearing tanks and shorts. She was also happy she could wear anything she wanted while she taught. This would be her first year as a teacher and Draco's third. He had started when he was nineteen and then when Professor McGonagall stepped over she asked Ginny if she would be interested in the position. Ginny loved transfiguration, McGonagall had taught her how to change shape during her seventh year. Ginny had only stayed the first half of the day because she had already finished all but three classes. She was just taking extra classes for McGonagall because her Professor had asked her to. Ginny knew now it was so she could take over after McGonagall stepped over.  
  
Ginny was afraid that the students would hate her teaching methods but Draco and the other teachers thought differently. They believed the students would probably focus more on her class then on the rest of the classes because of the way she wanted to teach. Ginny had asked Dumbledore to allow her outside access at all times. She was going to start teaching the sixth years a bit early on how to transform. She had learned how to turn into a red fox; it had been Draco's nickname for her since she was sixteen.  
  
[Flashback Begins]  
  
Ginny was getting dressed to go out clubbing with Draco. She tied up her halter top and pulled on her low slung hipsters. She was dressed completely in red, she had her hair let down so it hung right at her ass. She looked at herself one more time in the mirror and nodded. She walked out to meet Hermione and Luna since they were all going together. The guys had left a bit earlier and told the girls they would met them there.  
  
"Wow Gin, you look hott!" Colin said letting his eyes roam over Ginny's nice body. Almost every guy in the school wanted Ginny but they all knew not to look to long or they would get thrown and not by the spell Draco had placed over her, they were scared of Draco and Ron. They all learned to stay away from Ginny but they didn't keep their eyes off her when they didn't think Draco or Ron was looking.  
  
"You know Colin; you could just take a picture it'll last longer."  
  
"Ha-ha Gin. You know I'm not into you like that, although if a girl like you were into me I just might start swinging back towards being straight."  
  
"No thank you, as much as I love you Colin, I'm taken."  
  
"Yes, we all know. The little innocent angel and the devil himself as a couple. Heaven help us all if you two ever have a kid." Ginny looked at Colin and smiled she had been thinking about having children with Draco then, but then she got pregnant and then she had her baby stolen.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice." Ginny said sighing, thinking about what their kids would look like.  
  
"Better not let your brothers hear you say that. Anyways you three better get going, you're supposed to meet the guys in twenty minutes and you have to stand in line."  
  
Ten minutes later Ginny, Hermione, and Luna walked into the mixed club, it allowed muggles and wizards. They had gotten in easily when the bouncer standing outside saw Ginny and the other two girls standing their waiting in line. Ginny walked over to the bar and was about to order three butterbeers when she felt hands wrap themselves around her waist. She leaned back into the strong arms, knowing it was Draco, and sighed.  
  
"Ello my little fox." Draco cooed into her ear. Ginny inwardly shivered as she felt his breath on her neck. Then he gently suckled on her pulse pint and Ginny let out a quiet moan.  
  
"Okay I think someone's had one to many butterbeers." Ginny said wriggling her way out of Draco's hold.  
  
"I don't drink butterbeer, me n my best mates were drinking firewhiskey."  
  
"Now I know you're a bit drunk. You just called Harry and Ron your best mates."  
  
"Damn, you're right. So I'm a bit off, oh well. Come on let's Dance Ginny."  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
[Flashback End]  
  
Ginny snapped her head around to see who was calling her but didn't need to turn too far because out of the corner of her eye she saw blond hair.  
  
"Oh, Draco, it's just you." Ginny said letting out a soft sigh.  
  
"Yeah, who did you think I was?"  
  
"I, I dunno. I was just daydreaming."  
  
"I noticed. We're at Hogwarts. Would you like to go to our room now?"  
  
"Sure, come on, what are you waiting for." Ginny said running ahead of Draco.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair. I'm carrying all your bags."  
  
"I tried to take them earlier but you'd already taken them." Ginny said smirking towards Draco. Draco had gotten used to that smirk; she had obviously been around him to much. But just as soon as that smirk had come onto her face it left because she had been walking backwards and tripped over a stone that was sticking up out of the floor.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Ginny yelled as she rubbed her now soar butt. Draco tried to hold it in but he couldn't he started laughing and couldn't stop. He dropped her bags and clutched at his sides. When he finally calmed down and stood back up he wiped his eyes, he'd been laughing so hard it made him cry, and looked up to see a very pissed looking Ginny.  
  
"That's it, no sex for you Mr. Malfoy." Ginny said in the most serious tone with a completely straight face.  
  
"But Ginny?" Draco said in an almost pleading voice. Just after he said that he saw Ginny smile and knew right away she had been teasing him.  
  
"Why you little brat." Draco said walking towards her and quickly came even with her in a few strides.  
  
"I'll be serious if you don't go pick up my bags. You could've broken something."  
  
"So, I'll just buy a new one."  
  
"No, go get my bags. I have to show you the dress I picked out for the ball tonight."  
  
"Bloody Hell! I forgot all about that. What time is it?"  
  
"It's 2:30 Draco. The ball doesn't start until 6:00p.m. So if we head back to the room now we and drop off the bags and grab a bite to eat before I have to come back and take a shower."  
  
"Alright. I'll meet you back in the room in a couple seconds."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Draco and Ginny headed into the kitchens so they could grab something to eat before Ginny had to start getting ready.  
  
"What can Dobby get you Misses and master?" Dobby the house elf asked bowing a little to Ginny.  
  
"No need to bow Dobby. But can you get Draco and me some sandwiches and two butterbeers?"  
  
"Yes Misses Weasley." Dobby said turning to go get the food and drinks.  
  
"It's Malfoy now Dobby not Weasley." Ginny said smiling.  
  
"You and young master Malfoy are, married Misses?"  
  
"Yes, Dobby."  
  
"Well congratulations Master Malfoy and Misses Wea.Malfoy." Dobby said and then turned to get the food. When Dobby came back out, less then three minutes later, he handed Ginny and Draco their food. They walked out saying good bye to Dobby before heading back into their room. Draco and Ginny sat on their king-size bed and ate lunch. When they were done Draco took the plates and bottles and headed back towards the kitchens while Ginny went to hop into the shower.  
  
When Draco walked back in his room, Ginny was no where to be found, then he heard the water running in their bathroom and smiled to himself. He hadn't thought Ginny would get in the shower right after he left but obviously he had been wrong. He walked over to his armoire and opened it to look for a nice tux. Hogwarts was holding a back to school ball for the magical teachers around the world. Ginny and Draco of course were invited because they were teachers at Hogwarts themselves. That also meant that Hermione and Luna would be coming which in turn meant Harry and Ron would be there. Hermione taught Muggle Studies and Luna taught Divination. Luna wasn't like Professor Trelawney; she actually had the sight and knew what she was talking about.  
  
Ginny couldn't wait to see her brother and Harry again. They had just gotten back from a world round tour last week. They were both apart of the Chudly Cannons team, Harry played seeker and Ron had found out he made quite a good chaser while he and Harry had been practicing the summer of their fifth year. Harry and Hermione had only one child and his name was James. He was now five years old and he was a handful. He stayed the days at the burrow with his grandmother; well Mrs. Weasley as far as she was concerned was James's grandmother. He played all day with Jared, considering they were the same age. Hermione had gotten pregnant and hadn't found out about it until she was almost five months into her pregnancy. She hadn't showed very much and when she started to gain a little weight but then she had started getting morning sickness. For some odd reason her morning sickness had started late instead of earlier in the pregnancy like most people. They had found out that James was in fact, a wizard. They had been scared he wouldn't be but he was and Dumbledore told them not to worry that most likely all their children would be. Ron and Luna were a different story. They hadn't had any children yet because Luna wanted to wait until she was at least twenty-five before having her kids. Ron agreed and had no problems with that.  
  
Ginny stepped out of the shower and toweled herself off. She magically dried her hair, brushed it and then pinned it up to her head. She slipped on black lace panties and a matching bra and walked out into her bedroom.  
  
"AHH!" Ginny screamed running back into the bathroom. Harry's face turned completely red and he turned around.  
  
"I'm so sorry Gin. I didn't know you were, umm, well indecent."  
  
"Just, close your eyes Harry." Ginny said and watched Harry quickly obey. She strode across she room and pulled on some low cut shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top.  
  
"You can open your eyes now Harry." Ginny said trying not to laugh.  
  
"It seems I always catch you either in the bathroom, with company, or coming out of the bathroom." Both of them laughed and remembered when Harry and Hermione had walke din on Draco and her in the bathtub together.  
  
"So you're coming to the ball tonight with Hermione right?"  
  
"Of course. She'd kill me if I didn't show up."  
  
"Where's Ron?"  
  
"He's 'visiting' with Luna." Harry said and they both smiled knowing exactly what Luna and Ron were up to.  
  
"We'll just let them have their fun. They haven't seen each other for two months. I feel so bad though because I had to leave James with your mom. Are you sure she didn't mind the trouble?"  
  
"No, not at all. Draco took Jared out the other day and James decided to stay behind and help his grandma make cookies."  
  
"Great, my little boy would rather bake then look at Quidditch supplies. I hope he isn't another Colin." Harry and Ginny both burst out laughing because when Colin was younger he liked photography and cooking and of course everyone knew that Colin was gay but no one seemed to care.  
  
"Well James got a new magic oven for the little cookers and Jared got a new broom built for little children. Draco decided to treat them to something so they brought James bake a Magic Oven. It's new on the Market and so is the Mini Broom."  
  
"Well Gin, I have to say, you've definitely changed Malfoy."  
  
"I resent that. I am Malfoy so I'd watch what you say. Besides I haven't changed him any, it's just that he changed himself and I just helped a bit."  
  
"Sure Gin, but I still say without you he'd be dead and god knows you wouldn't have a husband and never would've had a little girl." Harry said and then quickly regretted it realizing what he had said.  
  
"Oh, Gin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I really didn't."  
  
"It's okay Harry; I'll have to get over it sometime. I just don't know if I'll be able to. I know she's alive, I can still feel her power."  
  
"Ginny if she is still alive then she's probably going to grow up turned to Tom's side. Look what he managed to do to you in less then a year. He's had her for a little over five years.  
  
"I know Harry; you don't have to tell me a second time DAMN IT!" Ginny turned and ran out her bedroom door slamming it behind her. She left a very stunned Harry behind in her room. She ran until she reached the lake and dove in head first. She swam for about ten minutes until she decided she was cooled of enough. She swam to the top of the lake and then pulled herself out of the lake.  
  
"Ginny, damn it, I wish you wouldn't do that. I know you can breathe under water but it scares me every time you do that."  
  
"I'm sorry Draco; I just needed to cool off a bit before I went all blackie and shit like that. I didn't want to hurt Harry and if I didn't leave I would've hurt him." Ginny said trying not to choke up but it was useless. Ginny broke down into tears and started rocking herself back and forth trying to calm her nerves.  
  
"Come 'ere Fox." Draco cooed as he picked her up in his arms. He carried her back towards the tree and set under it. They only had about a half hour before she had to get ready for the ball. He would let her rest for another twenty minutes and then take her inside to get ready.  
  
Author's Note: Hi! Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of the second book. I hope no one's mad about the skipping five years but you'll like it later. I will probably have a few flashbacks. Maybe one in every other chapter. I already have half of chapter two done. Hope you liked it! 


	2. Chp2 Children of All Sorts

A Mother's Vengeance Chp.2  
  
Ginny lay on her bed after the ball and was thinking. She missed her daughter greatly but she wouldn't tell anyone that. She didn't want anyone's pity; all she wanted was her daughter back. Her daughter was a little over five years old now and Ginny was upset, her only daughter should be starting kindergarten in a muggle school soon but she wouldn't be there to see her go on her first day, if she even went to school.  
  
Draco walked into the room quietly and peered at the figure lying on his bed. He could tell it was Ginny and he wasn't sure if she was asleep or not. He striped out of his clothes until he was left in his boxers and slowly slid into bed next to Ginny. He wrapped his arms around her and she subconsciously scooted her butt into him. Draco gave a low groan as Ginny grinded into him. He wanted so much to just make love to her right there where she lay. Ginny moved again as she grinded into Draco again. Draco reached to shake Ginny but before he had the chance he felt her grind into him again. Draco groaned louder this time and then he heard a light giggle. He realized that she had been awake the entire time and was grinding into him just to drive him crazy.  
  
"You know, it's not nice to tease."  
  
"And YOU know that it's not nice to stay out longer then an hour when you said you'd be back in less then fifteen minutes."  
  
"I know love, I'm sorry. I just had some business to take care of."  
  
"Yes, I know that you did."  
  
"Then why are you lecturing me on it?"  
  
"Because the business I'm talking about involves me, you, and this bed." Ginny said in a seductive voice as she turned over to face him and grinned.  
  
"Ginny." Draco said in an almost pleading voice.  
  
Ginny placed her hands on Draco's chest and pushed so she could flip him on his back. Once he was on his back she moved and slid to sit on top of him. She had made sure she stayed awake so she could talk to him tonight and she knew exactly how to start off the conversation.  
  
"Ginny, that's it; I'm banning you from sleeping in the nude from now on." Draco said as Ginny slid her legs apart and over him.  
  
"You know it drives you crazy Draco and you know that you love it." Ginny whispered in his ear as she let her tongue graze over his ear. Draco moaned lightly and grabbed Ginny's hips. He rolled them over quickly and pinned her so she couldn't move.  
  
"That's not fair." Ginny said pouting up at Draco.  
  
"Life isn't always fair love." Draco said running his hands over Ginny's body.  
  
"But-" that was the last thing Ginny got out of her mouth before Draco caught her in a breath stealing kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth and started to massage her left breast with his hand. He gently flicked at her nipple with his thumb making her moan in pleasure. Draco pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Ginny. He smiled as he slid his complete length into her. She gasped when she felt Draco inside her; she hadn't been expecting it and it took her by surprise. Draco slowly started to move and Ginny automatically moved her hips with his. Draco started to kiss her again, this time with more passion. Draco picked up speed and Ginny gladly followed his lead. Draco suddenly pulled completely out of her and then quickly thrust back in sending Ginny almost completely over the edge into ecstasy. Ginny thrust her hips towards Draco driving him deeper into her. Then Draco did the same thing he had just done. He pulled out but didn't give Ginny time to brace herself since she knew wha was coming and thrust back in sending him and Ginny over and into complete bliss.  
  
Draco slid off Ginny and wrapped his arms around her. He slowly outlined her nipple with his thumb, and every so often he'd flick his thumb over her nipple making Ginny moan. They both feel asleep with Ginny pressed completely into Draco and Draco's arms draped over Ginny's side and the other lying above her head.  
  
Ginny woke-up the next morning at 4:30 a.m. and walked into the bathroom to throw her hair up into a pony tail. She walked into the bathroom and started to brush her hair when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She turned around to see Draco standing there behind her.  
  
"Morning love."  
  
"You up for a shower this morning?" Draco asked somewhat seductively.  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On?"  
  
"On whether we can talk after the shower. I had planned on talking to you last night but we feel asleep before I could."  
  
"That's fine Gin. If you want we can just use a cleaning spell on ourselves and just skip to talking." Draco said looking down at Ginny.  
  
"Do you mind?" Ginny asked hoping he wouldn't care if they did.  
  
"Not at all, besides we had enough fun last night to last a month." Draco said smiling at her.  
  
"Well let's hope it doesn't have to last a month."  
  
"It won't, I don't care if I have to have sex with you on your desk in your classroom, it won't have to last us a month." Draco said as he scooped her up into his arms and walked back into their room and set her down on the bed.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about Gin?"  
  
"Umm, I-" Ginny stammered out.  
  
"Gin, there's no reason to be nervous. I mean, you're talking to me, your husband, and your friend."  
  
"Well Draco I want to start, Iwanttostarttryingtohavechildrenagain."  
  
"What? Gin I couldn't understand you, you said it to fast."  
  
"I-want-to-start-trying-to-have-children-again." Ginny said slowly and then looked up to see Draco's face. Ginny was shocked when she saw a wide smile spread across Draco's face.  
  
"You really do Gin?"  
  
"Yeah. I have for the past two months but I wasn't sure if you wanted to or not."  
  
"Oh Gin, I've been wanting to for the past two years but I knew you weren't ready so I decided not to mention it."  
  
"Well that's good because last night I forgot to put a birth control spell on myself." Ginny said somewhat nervously.  
  
"So- are you-?"  
  
"Pregnant?" Ginny finished for him. "I don't know Draco, it was just last night. I don't think there are any potions or spells to check when it hasn't even been 24hours yet." Ginny said laughing at the disappointed look on his face.  
  
"Well anyways Draco, I have to get to class early today. You can come with me if you want?"  
  
"Sure, I can help you get ready for your first day of teaching."  
  
"I know, I'm so nervous. Well I have to find something to wear."  
  
"Well go on, go get dressed and I will too. I'll meet you in your classroom so if I'm not here when you get back out from primping then I'll meet you in your class."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny walked into her classroom, shut the door and then looked around. She'd be teaching her first class in here in a little over a half hour. She wondered how upset Draco would be, she had taken a little over an hour to get ready and it was almost 8:00a.m. and her first class would be arriving at 8:45. She went to walk forward towards her desk when she felt a hand slip around her waist.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"I couldn't find anything to wear."  
  
"Don't give me that, I know that you have plenty of clothes. Look at you, your sixth and seventh year students are going to be drooling over you." Draco looked at the image standing in front of him. Ginny had her hair pulled back in a high pony tail, he hair still landing at the bass of her back, she had on a top that clung nicely to her chest and showed off her curves and she had low rise hip huggers on.  
  
"It's not inappropriate is it? Dumbledore said I could wear whatever I wanted to."  
  
"No, it isn't inappropriate Gin, it's just that you look like you're one of my sixth year students. You haven't changed a bit since you were fifteen and sixteen, well except your belly doesn't have anyone in it."  
  
"Not yet at least."  
  
"Well that will be fixed soon enough. As long as you're sure Gin? I don't want to pressure you into this unless you're sure that you want to go threw with it."  
  
"I do Draco, I really want to start another family and if we ever find our little girl then we'll just add her to our family. I won't ever forget her and I can't replace her but I can still move on with my life." Ginny said looking up into Draco's eyes. He smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her. It started out as a regular kiss and then they started to get more passionate. Draco ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she gladly opened her mouth. He ran his tongues over the most sensitive parts of her mouth. He picked her up and set her on her on top of her desk. He slowly pushed her back and climbed on top of her. He slipped his hands into her robe and slid it off her shoulders leaving her in her muggle clothes. He slowly slid his hand up her shirt. He started to massage her breasts and she lifted her hips and grinded into him. He moaned into her mouth. Ginny cut the kiss of to catch her breath but that didn't last much longer. They started kissing again and Ginny un-did Draco's belt and threw it to the side, never hearing it hit the floor. Draco slid his hand into Ginny's bra and started teasing her as he ran his thumb around her nipple and played with it, flicking and slowly massaging. They scooted up more onto the desk so they were both completely onto the desk Ginny ran her hands into Draco's robes and pushed them off his shoulders and then slid her hands under his shirts and they broke the kiss long enough for them to get the shirt over his head. Once the shirt was off they went back to kissing. Draco unclasped Ginny's bra so he could get access to her better. Ginny arched up into Draco and moaned in pleasure. Then they both heard laughter erupt into the room.  
  
"Hey everyone, look, Professor Malfoy is making out with one of the students, damn and she's a hott one too, and he's not even in his own teaching room. So does that mean we don't have classes today? I mean those two do look very comfortable." The entire class was standing inside the classroom looking at what they thought was their potions teacher and a female student making out on their transfiguration teachers desk. Ginny quickly pulled her shirt down and pushed Draco off her and stood up. She quickly ran behind Draco and re-clasped her bra. She quickly fixed her hair and looked around for her robe. It was on the other side of the classroom. She gathered her courage and walked out to get her robe.  
  
"Damn, Professor Malfoy, you pick the really hott ones to play with don't you?" A sixth year boy asked.  
  
"I do play with her, and yes she's hott but she young Mr. Williams is my wife and your new Transfiguration teacher." Draco said looking at down at the sixth year boy who had given him trouble since he arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
"No bloody way. There is no way in hell that she is our teacher. She's looks our age."  
  
"I, am 21, Draco's wife, and your transfiguration teacher. Now, this was a very interesting start of our class but I think we'll recover. Everyone sit down in a desk, it won't matter where you sit because I'll be assigning you seats anyway and you will NOT have a say so in where you are. Now, I suggest you sit down and be perfectly quiet while I talk to my husband.  
  
"Sure teach, but can you make sure you "talk" to him in an appropriate manner. I mean we wouldn't want to see you to completely go at it next time." at that the whole class laughed.  
  
"I believe your name is Mr. Williams, so that would mean that you are Michael."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, Michael, you've earned yourself detention on the first day of classes." with that Ginny grabbed Draco's belt as they both walked out of the class.  
  
Once Draco and Ginny were outside in the hall Ginny fell into a heap on the floor. She sighed and tried hard not to cry. Draco bent down and took Ginny up into his arms.  
  
"You'll be fine Gin, I mean look at the way you handled those kids in there. They respected you, well besides Mr. Williams but you can't expect much from him for a long while."  
  
"Draco those kids just saw me and you in a complete snogging session and they thought I was a STUDENT!"  
  
"Gin, believe it or not, you do look like you're sixteen and not twenty- one. But that doesn't mean that they won't respect you and you are their teacher and they'll love your teaching in. I know they will, now get your cute ass up and get it back in that class to teach."  
  
"I guess. I'll see you at lunch right?" Ginny said looking up at Draco with worry in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah and if you want you can come sit in and watch my 3rd class since you don't teach a class then."  
  
"That'd be great! I'll see you then?"  
  
"Yeah. Now get back in there!" Draco gave Ginny and light kiss on the forehead and turned to walk away. Ginny turned and stood in front of the door and then she reached out, grabbed the door knob, and swung it open. She walked into the classroom with her head held high. She stood in the front of the classroom and looked at the students.  
  
"Alright, everyone up! Time for a new seating arrangement." 


	3. Chp3 A Single Girl or Two?

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to post chp.3. My computer broke down twice and I had not had the time to post this so it deleted it both times and this is the third time I've had to rewrite it. I hope everyone enjoys it and I promise to have chp.4 up by next Wednesday. I still have the email list if anyone wants to have their name put on it. I have seven people already on it and I am willing to take whoever wants to be put on it. The way it works is that I will email you the day I post another chapter so all you have to do is get on the site.  
  
A Mothers Vengeance Chp.3 A Single Girl or Two  
  
Ginny sat at her desk waiting for all the first years to arrive. Once everyone but one student was seated Ginny started class, she figured the other student had just gotten lost and decide that she would catch them up once the girl got in the class.  
  
"Hello everyone!" Ginny said smiling at the class that sat before her.  
  
"Hi!" one student sitting in the very front of the class said. The girl had long brown hair with dark brown eyes and didn't look old enough to be eleven.  
  
"And what would your name be?"  
  
"Elizabeth."  
  
"I assume you mean Elizabeth Michaels?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I'm happy to meet you Elizabeth." At this the girl gave a wide smile and looked up at Ginny. "To the rest of the class my name is Mrs. Malfoy and just to clear this up now I am Mr. Malfoy, your potions teachers, wife. I hope you guy's are-" she was cut off by the door slamming shut and a girl walking into her class.  
  
Ginny looked up and almost fainted where she stood once she say the child. The young girl standing in front of her had bleached blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Ginny knew the hair and recognized the eyes, as her own. Ginny's mouth was hanging open staring at the girl who looked just like a vela.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Professor."  
  
"Umm, what is your name?"  
  
"Abby."  
  
"Abby what?"  
  
"Abby...can I talk to you outside for a second Professor?" The girl asked almost pleading.  
  
"Sure; class please sit here, you may talk but try not to be too loud."  
  
They walked outside of the classroom and Ginny turned to the little girl who had caught her attention the minute she had stepped into the room.  
  
"Why'd you need to speak to me out here Abby?"  
  
"Because I don't want anyone knowing my last name."  
  
"What is it? Because it was not listed on my teachers' sheet."  
  
"It's...Riddle."  
  
"Did you say Riddle?"  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Well that's quite alright, I won't tell anyone but I would like you to talk to someone, so give me one moment."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
Ginny walked down the hall with Abby walking silently behind her. She stopped at the potions door and walked inside the room. Draco looked up and smiled at her when he saw who it was.  
  
"What's the matter love?"  
  
"I need to speak with you really quick; I promise it won't take to long."  
  
"Sure; class finish reading this and I suggest you not talk because I have cameras in here and if anyone talks I'll know and that person will have detention after school." He walked with her until they came to door between the hall and the potions room.  
  
"Draco, I know this is going to sound weird but I think I found our daughter."  
  
"WHAT! I mean what." He said in a quieter voice then he started with.  
  
"Well she looks just like what our child would look like except she is a first year and our child can't be a first year. Draco she had your hair my eyes, my build, and she has your height. Not all of your height but she's tall for an eleven year old."  
  
'Ginny I know that you want to think that she's our daughter but she isn't love and you know it."  
  
"Will you just look at her? I'm telling you you'll think the same thing."  
  
'Alright, where is she?"  
  
"Right outside." Draco looked at Ginny and then opened the door. When he saw the young girl standing there he turned completely white and he turned his head back to look at Ginny.  
  
"I told you, Draco she has got to be either our little girl or someone's weird type of joke."  
  
"But Ginny she isn't our child, she can't be. What's her last name?"  
  
"That's what scares me Draco; she could be if only she was younger."  
  
"What's her last name?"  
  
"Riddle."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We could have Madam Pomferey check and see if she is our daughter, you know that right?"  
  
"I know but Draco I don't know if I can put her through that until I know for a fact that she might be because I don't want a child walking around Hogwarts knowing about how we lost our daughter."  
  
"Ginny look, she isn't our daughter and you know it. We'll leave it be for now and if something comes up that makes us feel otherwise then we'll talk more about it then. You have a class to get back to and so do I. I'll see you after these double periods alright?"  
  
"Okay Dragon, I'll see you then." Ginny said in a depressed voice but stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Draco's cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny sat watching over her 6th year students. They were all sitting under a tree outside working on their assignments. By the end of next week they would all have picked out the animal they would change into.  
  
"Okay class, that's enough for today." Ginny said snapping out of her day dream. All day the little girl from her first year class had been on her mind. Ginny wondered who the girl was, she knew she had a Riddle's last name but something made Ginny suspect otherwise. As the last students walked into the tower Ginny looked up at the sky, at her thought the sky went dark and looked as though it could let loose at any moment. She grabbed hold of a branch and pulled herself into the tree. She thought and thought about her life and what it had turned into as the rain poured down around her and the thunder blared.  
  
[Flashback Begins]  
  
"You will NOT marry him Virginia!"  
  
"YES, I will. You don't have a say in my marrying him or not. Either you like it or you don't. I personally don't care! I love him and he loves me, we're getting married and that's final."  
  
"I can do whatever I like with you young lady. You're my daughter, I helped bring you into this world and I worked to put you through Hogwarts. So what do you do? You go and marry some man because of his money? I thought I had taught you better than that."  
  
"I...am marrying him because we are in love. I...am going to have his children. I...am going to grow old by his side...I am going to marry him...and you...can not say anything about it."  
  
"You want to be like that Ginny? Do you want me in your life?"  
  
"Yes I am going to be like that, I love him and you can't stop that. It's your choice whether you're in my life or not...Father!" with that she turned around and walked out the door into the pouring rain, thunder, and fierce lightning bolts raining down upon everyone.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
Now the lightning struck down around her and all she did was sit there. Positioned on a tree branch as though she was a panther waiting to strike. She watched every rain drop touch the ground and listened to every sound that echoed through the air. The air surrounding her was dripping with power and anyone who came close to her would be sent flying. Her concentration was sharp and nothing could break it and if anything tried to it wouldn't be along much after that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sat in Ginny's and his bedroom looking out the window at his wife crouched in a tree as though waiting for prey to walk by so she could go for the kill. He knew not to go after her when she was like this, she had done this once before and he remembered it all to well.  
  
[Flashback Begins]  
  
"Ginny! Ginny, where are you?" Draco asked. He listened intently and when he got no respond he traveled farther into the field. Sure enough there, standing in the middle of the field, was Ginny. Draco could see the blackness surrounding her as she stood there. He had thought she was in trouble, so he ran to her. He ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders. Three weeks later he had woken up in Saint Mungos Hospital.  
  
[Flashback End]  
  
He sighed, stood up and walked out of his bedroom. As he wondered the corridors he could here distant sniffles. He followed them until he came to a huddled little girl with bleach blond hair. She looked up at him; Draco's stomach did a flip. Those eyes were the brightest he had ever seen, even through tears, however he knew those eyes and sadly enough, they were his wife's. Could this child truly mine? He wondered to himself. He almost hoped it wasn't his child because if her last name was Riddle that meant she had been with Tom all this time. If that was the case Draco knew that she had not been treated the way she should've been. Then there was the age fact, how could she be their daughter if she was a first year; their daughter wouldn't be that old.  
  
Draco sat down on the floor next to her and crossed his legs. He looked sideways at her and put his arm around her shoulder instinctively.  
  
"What's the matter Abby?"  
  
"Nnnothing." She sniffled out.  
  
"Come on Abby, I may be a professor but believe it or not, we aren't stupid." He said slightly chuckling. She looked at him and wiped away the tears around her eyes. He smiled at her and asked again slightly nudging her side with his elbow in a playfully manner he asked her what was wrong again.  
  
"I don't fit in with everyone else and I don't like being a slytherin."  
  
"Now why don't you like being a slytherin? You know I was a slytherin; I was the king of slytherin when I went to school here."  
  
"Really? Are you the king who used to fight with Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes, that was me. How'd you find out about that?"  
  
"All the older Slytherin boys were talking about how their brothers went here with you and how you had the best pick of girls any guy could ask for and that you wasted it on a Weasley. What do they mean you wasted it on a Weasley?"  
  
"Well Harry and me never got along in school and Harry's best friend was Ron, Ron Weasley. He had a sister named Virginia but everyone called her Ginny. Now, Ron and Harry hated me and I hated both of them. Can you guess who I started dating in my seventh year?"  
  
"Ron's sister?"  
  
"Yeah and do you know who Ron's sister is?" she sat and thought but came up with a blank look on her face.  
  
"She is your transfiguration teacher. Mrs. Malfoy is actually Mrs. Weasley, well she was before we got married and now she's is Ginny Malfoy not Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Do you and Ron get along now?"  
  
"Yeah and believe it or not so do Harry and me."  
  
"But, I thought Professor Malfoy said she was a Gryffindor and if you were a Slytherin then how did you get accepted as a couple?"  
  
"We didn't, we worked through it and now people don't judge us like that although it does go into more difficulties but the fact that we were in love kept us together."  
  
"That's sooo sweet. I wish that could happen for me, but I'll never see Nathan again." She said that name and a single tear ran down her face. Draco looked up as he heard the thunder outside boom and the lights inside flickered. Draco draped his arm over Abby's shoulder and let her cry into his shoulder. As she cried Draco knew Ginny must be getting angrier because the thunder boomed and he could hear the wind whistling in the air. Draco thought she must be thinking about their daughter because the wind only whistled like it was now when Ginny was sad enough for the wind to sense it. Draco felt bad for his wife, she was mad, he could tell because of the thunder lightning and rain and then she was sad because of their daughter and the wind picked up on that right away.  
  
"Thank you Professor Malfoy. I'm sorry about your shirt."  
  
"Don't worry about it Abby; do you feel better?"  
  
"Yeah, here let me fix that for you."  
  
"No don't wo-"  
  
"Removere"  
  
"Thanks Abby." He stood up, brushed his pants off and reached his hand down, offering it to Abby. She grabbed onto his hand and he pulled her up off the floor. As they were walking back towards Slytherin tower Draco heard the wind finally cease, the lightning was gone, the thunder had died down and the rain was still pouring. Draco knew that Ginny was on her way back in and he also knew that the little girl next to him was not a Riddle. She had been missing the one thing that every Riddle had; the ability to cry. 


	4. Chp4 Post Scriptum

A Mother's Vengeance Chp.4 Post Scriptum  
  
Abby walked back into her room and sat down at her desk to think. She missed Keygan so much and she was afraid to write him because of her father. Just as she was about to head to bed she heard a clicking sound at the window. As she opened it a solid black owl flew into the room and perched itself on her bed frame.  
  
"Hey big fellow, who's this for?" she said reaching out for the parchment rolled up in the big owls beak. As she took it from the bids mouth she realized it was to her, she un-rolled it and started to read.  
  
To my dearest,  
  
What's up? How are you? I miss you so much and hope you come home soon. It's not right your father made you go to Hogwarts this year; and without me. I think he's doing it to test our will power of being away from one another. I wish he wouldn't do that but I respect your father greatly and I know he just doesn't want you to get hurt, that's why he sent you to Hogwarts. Hopefully we'll get to see each other soon. How are your studies going? Are you in 1st year classes or what? I mean since you haven't been to a wizarding school and stuff but you know almost all the basics, you probably know up through 5th or 6th year in most of your studies. Well I have to go right now but like I said I miss you greatly and hope to see you soon.  
  
Love you always,  
Keygan P.S. - Ever since your father sent us to America I've been starting to catch their accent. At least I'll sound closer to your accent then the rest of these Americans. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I'm coming to Hogwarts on Thursday so you better get ready; it's an exchange student thing. It's for the rest of the year!  
  
Abby grinned and jumped up and down with excitement. She was so happy Keygan was coming, she missed him so much. She folded up the letter and stuck it in an envelope that was hidden under her pillow where she kept all the letters Keygan had ever written her. She climbed into bed so she could get a good nights rest for her meeting with Head Master Dumbledore, she was still confused as to what he needed to see her about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Abby sat in a tall burgundy chair waiting for the Head Master to arrive for their meeting. She heard the door click shut behind her and a soft old voice echo through the room.  
  
"Ahh, Mrs. Riddle I see you are here early, just as I expected."  
  
"Why did you expect that Head Master?"  
  
"Because the well taught are always early to meetings with their superiors. Of course, it could also be because you are older than most first years and I expect my older students to be early to everything." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Wha- What are you talking about Head Master?" Abby said innocently, as if she had no idea what was going on.  
  
"My dear, I know that you are supposed to be a fifth year and I also know why you are not in fourth year classes. I am going to allow you to stay in certain first year classes as I know you need to learn that but classes such as transfiguration, magical creatures, potions and herbology you are going to move onto third year classes. Why your father thought hiding your age; and appearance," he said the last part as he waved his wand and her appearance spell faded away leaving her as her fifteen year old self sitting before the Head Master. "I'm not sure why he chose to do that but in my school it will not be allowed. Do you perhaps know why he chose to do it?"  
  
"He didn't want me to suffer when it came to friends because I had never been to a wizarding school before now and he didn't want me to get made fun of."  
  
"I can assure you that you will not get made fun of dear. I'm going to pair you up with a sixth year student coming in at the end of the week; his name is Keygan I believe. He is very brilliant and shows a lot of promise of being a great wizard. He is from an American wizarding school and I'm sure he would love to tutor you." Dumbledore said smiling back at the grinning girl.  
  
"Thank you Head master Dumbledore; umm Head master..."  
  
"Yes Abbigail?"  
  
"I am allowed to use spells on my clothes, right?"  
  
"Yes you may do that. You may leave now, unless you have something you wish to tell me?"  
  
Abby thought about telling him what was going on but quickly changed her mind. "No, I'm perfectly fine, have a good day Head master." She walked down the winding staircase leading out of his office. Once she came to the bottom of the staircase she took of running towards the Slytherin Dungeons and ran right into her room. She flung open her closet and set out to fix all her clothes so they fit her the right way now that she could look like herself again. She was so happy she had her regular body back, she hadn't wanted Keygan to see her like that, and now he wouldn't have to.  
  
Once she finished fixing all of her clothes and changing into something more comfortable she decided to head down to the Great Hall for lunch. As she walked into the Great Hall she got a lot of interesting looks, most of which were from the guys and then some from the girls that were all looks of pure hatred. She sat down next to the same people she sat next to everyday, no one. She wasn't social with the people at Hogwarts; none of them had even attempted to get to know her. She didn't pay any attention when she felt people close in around her and start talking about the new exchange program. She ignored all the guys' attempts to flirt with her and she ignored all the friendly gossip the girls were trying to chat with her about. She stood up to leave and as she started to walk away she felt hands wrap around her waist. She spun around and slapped whoever it had been behind her. A tall brown haired boy stood behind her with a look of utter shock written across his face.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I suggest you never touch me again or else you won't have hands to touch with, and believe me, I keep my promises." She hissed out at him and then walked away as though nothing had happened. The whole room was quiet with the exception of one persons clapping hands. Abby turned her head towards where the clapping was coming from and realized it was her transfiguration teacher, Mrs. Malfoy. Ginny smiled at the young girl and looked over towards the brown haired boy, that she knew as Michael.  
  
"Mr. Williams!" Draco shouted from the teachers table.  
  
"Huh?" Michael said turning around towards the teachers.  
  
"I'll see you in detention." Michael looked at Draco and sat back down at the Slytherin table with a huff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Abby woke up Thursday morning at 6:30 so she could have plenty of time to get ready before she saw Keygan. She walked to the showers and took a long shower until she was sure she was perfectly clean. Once she dried her hair she started by picking out her outfit. She picked a cuter black mini skirt with a red halter top and some red flip flops. She quickly slid her feet into the flip flops and went back into the bathroom to start on her hair. She tried a bunch of different ways to mold her hair and then decided that she'd leave it down, Keygan's favorite way for her to have her hair. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it read 7:25. She grabbed her bag with all her books in it and headed out the door and down to the Great Hall. Everyone was supposed to report to the Great Hall by 7:30 this morning because that is when the exchange students would be coming in. She arrived in the Great Hall two minutes before she was supposed to and quickly sat down in her seat. She realized that people were seated everywhere today and not with their houses like they normally were, but she paid no attention and looked up towards the teachers table.  
  
"Welcome students, I can hear by the chatting that you are all very excited to be having guests come today. I wanted to tell you, I expect you all be on your best behavior and be polite to these exchange students. We will add anywhere from 80 to 100 people in every house. Today you will all be aloud to sit where ever you want as you will be doing that the next two weeks so you get to know everyone. I need these students to come up to the front, you will be showing the students from the equivalent of your house around the school. There will be four people from each house so you will be showing around people close to your age. I need from Slytherin, Becky White for years 1 and 2, Elizabeth Parkinson for years 3 and 4, Abbigail Reads for years 5 and 6, and Garry Corner for year 7." When Dumbledore said Abbigail Reads, Abby had looked up at the teachers table and had gotten a nod from Professor Malfoy that Head Master Dumbledore was referring to her, so she slowly walked up to the front as Dumbledore read the other houses.  
  
"So, without further ado here are the new exchange students."  
  
The Great Hall doors opened and people came flooding in. Abby was standing in front of the teachers table looking over the crowd. As people started to sit down she spotted people she new from home. Dumbledore started talking to the exchange students, telling them who they needed to go with and explaining that that person would help them out for the next few weeks. He explained to everyone that the classes would be combined so 1st and 2nd years were taught together, 3rd and 4th, 5th and 6th and then the 7th would be taught separately. The exchange students got up and started walking towards their leader. Abby hung her head in defeat as she gave up looking for Keygan, she couldn't see him anywhere and figured he just hadn't come.  
  
She explained to the students that for the next two weeks they could sit anywhere they wanted and that before they left the great Hall they had to meet back up with her. Once everyone was finally seated wherever they wanted to be Dumbledore raised his hands and the hall fell silent.  
  
"Let the feast begin." With that food appeared on the tables and everyone started to fill their plates. Abby sat and moved the food on her plate along but didn't eat anything. She heard the hall go quiet but ignored it and then she heard stupid little giggles and finally got annoyed by it that she dropped her fork and looked up, about to yell at the third years in front of her. Then she saw what had made them giggle and everyone go quiet, she saw him standing in the doorway of the great Hall looking around. She stood up and darted towards him. Without thinking she leaped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had gotten lost, which is exactly what I needed on the first day we had come to Hogwarts. I finally found the great Hall doors and opened them. Once I got inside the hall went quiet and then the girls started giggling. I knew they all thought I was cute but I wasn't worried about that, all I was worried about was seeing Abby again. Then I spotted her just as she spotted me, I started walking towards her but I didn't make it very far. She came running up to me and leapt into my arms, wrapping hers around my neck. She hugged me tightly and before I knew what I was doing I set her down so her feet were on the ground, tilted her chin up towards me and I kissed her. The whole hall started hooting at us but I didn't care. She was finally right there in front of me and she would be until the end of the year. I heard the hall get dead quiet all of a sudden and then I heard someone clearing their throat. Abby broke the kiss and turned bright red as she turned her head to look straight into the eyes of a tall man with blond hair and gray eyes. The man turned around and nodded towards who I assumed, was the Head master. The blond man pointed his finger towards the doors and all three of use walked out into the hallway. Once we were in the hall he turned and shut the doors behind us. He turned back around, looked at Abby, smiled and then nodded. Before I knew what was going on I felt Abby's lips press into mine again. I forced myself to break away from it after a couple of seconds and looked around quickly. Whoever the teacher was had disappeared so I turned back to Abby.  
  
She kissed me again this time asking for an entrance. I gladly gave it to her and I quickly darted my tongue into her mouth, exploring every part of her mouth I could get to. I felt her legs wrap around my waist and I put my arms around her for support.  
  
I dropped my legs down from around his waist just before he backed me into a wall. I let one of my hands slid down from around his neck and I felt behind me for a door knob. Once I found it I broke the kiss and opened the door. I turned around and grabbed his hand as I was about to pull us into the room when the door slammed shut and my hand was yanked away from his.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Draco said looking at the young girl in amazement that reminded him so much of himself when he had been with Ginny at their age.  
  
[Flashback Begins]  
  
He pinned her up against a wall with both his hands on her waist. He was kissed her again this time nibbling on her lip a bit making her moan in pleasure. He ran his hands along her sides and slithered his hand up into her shirt. He started caressing her when he realized they were still in the hallway. He broke the kiss and looked for a room really quick. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the closest room. He trapped her up against the door when they shut the door and started kissing her again. He snaked his hands around her waist and slowly un-buttoned her jeans. Once he had gotten his hands where they needed to be he quickly slid two fingers into her making her moan out in pleasure...  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
Draco looked at the two teens standing in front of him as he tried to pull his mind away from memories of when he and Ginny were younger. He smiled at Abby and then looked at the young boy who he had no clue as to who he was.  
  
"Should I assume this is who you were so upset over just a few days ago, Abby?" Draco said looking at the young girl.  
  
"Yes Professor; that was before he sent me an owl telling me he was going to be apart of the exchange group that was coming to Hogwarts."  
  
"Well I'm happy for you but that does not mean that you are allowed to just start kissing in the middle of the Great Hall. You are just lucky that Professor Dumbledore isn't going to write your parents. But next time you decide you want to have a snogging session or umm, well you know, make sure you take it somewhere away from teachers."  
  
"Thanks Professor Malfoy, we'll make sure we do that." Abby said blushing a bit.  
  
"This is of course of the record Abby but might I suggest the room of requirement. All you do is stand outside the entrance and think about the exact room you want. That of course is if you don't want to take a chance someone else will walk in on you and if you don't mind being walked in on then try the old Astronomy Tower."  
  
"I don't know how to get to the room of requirement though."  
  
"Come by Mrs. Malfoys class after breakfast since we won't be having classes today. We'll be in there and I'll make sure that if I'm not in there that she has it for you. But I'll only give it to you if you promise me two things."  
  
"What're those?"  
  
"No telling who you got the tips from and be smart about what you're doing." Draco said with a stern look on his face towards Abby. If this girl was anything like he was when he was younger then he knew what she'd be using the room for but he wanted to make sure she stayed out of trouble and he knew there was no way of the two being caught there. For some reason he felt as if he had to protect this girl, like he had to make sure she stayed out of trouble and was safe.  
  
"I promise Professor Malfoy."  
  
"We promise." Keygan adding in, cutting his eyes over at Abby.  
  
Draco looked at the couple standing in front of him, who reminded him so much like his self and Ginny. The girl no doubt looked like him, except those eyes and the young boy, strangely looked like Potter. He had those piercing green eyes, jet black hair and stood a good 5'10. The only differences between this young boy and his friend were the fact that the boy in front of him was only 16, the hair wasn't messy, and he didn't have glasses. Draco looked at the two and nodded, leading them back into the Great Hall so they could finish their breakfast.  
  
Author's Note: I hope you all liked it. It definitely had a twist in it and I hope none of you saw that coming either. The next few chapters are going to be about Abby and Keygan adding some Draco and Ginny in there but I need everyone to see Abby's life along with Keygan's because they play main roles in this book to and they might in the next book as well. Just so everyone knows, if you didn't understand the title of this chapter, I apologize. Post scriptum means written after which is where we get the abbreviation p.s. for when we write after we have signed a letter. I figured it was appropriate since Keygan wrote the good news in the p.s. Anyway, I hope everyone like this chapter and please review. I should have the next chapter up by next Tuesday or Wednesday. Sorry this one was a day late. Hope you enjoyed!!! 


	5. Chp5 Meeting Jolina Chang

A Mother's Vengeance Chp.5 Meeting Jolina Chang  
  
I hurried down the hall trying to keep up with Abby who was close to running. She turned a corner and I barely turned it without running straight into the wall, she swung open the transfiguration as I got completely around the corner. She didn't bother waiting for me she just bolted into the room. I slowed down and just gradually walked in, I caught the end of a conversation between her and a female teacher; I assumed she was Professor Malfoy.  
  
"You really like him don't you; I mean not very many people come speeding into my classroom and a break neck speed just for directions to the room of requirement." Ginny said to the girl in front of her that she'd become very close to in the past few weeks.  
  
"I love him and I haven't seen him since the end of last summer. I am VERY anxious to be able to sit down and talk to him, you know, see what he's been up to." Abby said innocently.  
  
"Yeah right, I was your age not to long ago. I used that room to Abby, believe me, it's the only place Draco and I could escape people. I just want you to be careful, I know you know about everything and all that but I'm still going to tell you. I mean who knows, you could end up like me." Ginny said smiling at the young girl.  
  
"Like you how?"  
  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well when I was sixteen I was pregnant and I had been careful. It was a curse that ran in the Malfoy and Weasley part of the family. Let's just say that no matter what I did, if my true love and I "had fun" I ended up pregnant."  
  
"Where's your child now?"  
  
"I don't know." Ginny said sadly, wondering why she had just told her deepest secret to this young girl.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. It must be horrible."  
  
"It's okay, don't worry about it. You better go and meet up with, Keygan I believe his name is, or else some other girls might try to steal him." Ginny said smiling at the girl.  
  
"Thanks Professor Malfoy." Abby said gripping the directions in her hand.  
  
"One more thing..." Ginny said standing up and walking over to the girl, she whispered something into Abby's ear that I couldn't hear and all I saw was Abby grin and tell the Professor thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once we were in the room of requirement we picked one of the comfy couches I had pictured and flopped down in it. Keygan pulled me back into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist and I leaned back into his chest, listening to his heart beat.  
  
"So what have you been up to?" He asked me in a hushed voice.  
  
"Nothing at all, what about you? I heard from Mattie that a lot of girls have their eye on you now that I'm gone and that a few of them are here. Am I going to have to prove that you're mine to them this year like I did last year?" Abby said grinning evilly at the thought of the girls last year.  
  
"Just because they have their eye on me doesn't mean my eye is on them. I only see one person."  
  
"And who's that?"  
  
"You. You mean the world to me Abby, I was going crazy without you near me, but now you are here and I'm fine. I can't live without you Abby and you know it."  
  
"Well you have to learn how...just as I do." She said in a quiet and sad voice.  
  
"But not now, right now, you are mine. I'm here and will be for the rest of the year, I'm not leaving you. Your father can't make me leave here, not even my father is allowed to make me leave, and I wouldn't even if I was ordered to."  
  
"Don't you realize what's going to happen this summer, Keygan? Don't you realize my father wants me in this year? Don't you realize that he wants you too? Don't you see what he's doing to me?" she sobbed the last part out and tried hard not to cry. She didn't let Keygan see her crying, she never had before, and she didn't want him to her weak.  
  
"You can cry Abby; I can tell you want to." I whispered in her ear.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. I don't want to start another storm like I did last time because I'm angry now and that means that everything with start."  
  
"Are you angry with me?"  
  
"No, at my father. Look what he's done to me, look at the pain he's caused the people around me, look what he did to my mother, and...and look what he's done to you." She said running her hand over shoulder where the one scar lay.  
  
"That has long healed and I've become stronger since then. He could do that for eternity but it wouldn't change my feelings towards you. I promise he won't do this to you for very much longer, he'll be gone. I'll destroy him, I can promise you that. For what he did to your mother, my mother, my sister and most of all, for what he's done to you." I said kissing her lightly on her forehead. She turned sideways in my lap and rested her head on my chest as we talked for the rest of the night. I knew I'd get in trouble once school was over. I knew that I had been told to stay away from her, that it would teach me strength, and make sure I had no weakness. My father said any strong man was not held back by a mere woman, well, in my eyes Abby wasn't mere. She was special, she's what kept me alive this summer, and she's what made me want to live.  
  
I wouldn't let her father get along with it all this time. I knew where he was hiding and I knew people had finally given up hope, thinking he was dead, and that his reign had come to an end. They were all fools, I knew he would soon come back, and the only way I could stop him from hurting her again was to kill him before he had the chance. I just have to wait until no one expects it, I could just turn him in, but I don't know who to trust and I don't know if there is anyone to trust.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stretched my arm in the air and turned onto my stomach, looking up I saw that I had fallen asleep on Keygan the night before and he must have fallen asleep to. I stood up and looked down at what I was wearing; this wasn't what I had fallen asleep in and I knew Keygan had done it.  
  
"KEYGAN!" I yelled directly in his ear. He shot straight up and looked around. I stood there with my hands on my hips looking him directly in the eye. Once he spotted me he smirked and stood up walking over to me and trying to put his hands around my waist. I stepped back and looked at his fallen face, he looked so sad, and he looked confused.  
  
"What's this? This is not what I fell asleep in last night. If I recall I had on a skirt and a red halter top. This," She pointed to the men's shirt she was wearing that didn't quite reach her upper thigh. "is not a black skirt and red halter top."  
  
"Well no, but you were so tired and you looked so cute sleeping so I thought you might be more comfortable in that then in a skirt and halter top."  
  
"How did you manage to put this on me without waking me up?"  
  
"I levitated your body, took your shirt and skirt off and then put my shirt on you. Sorry about the fact that it's so short, I tried a shrinking spell so it would fit your body and well it shrunk a little to much up."  
  
"Yeah right, you probably shrunk it this high so you could see more."  
  
"Not like I haven't seen you before."  
  
"But that was on accident and that was last year, a lot has changed since then."  
  
"I noticed." He said smirking off to the side hoping she wouldn't see.  
  
"That's it." I said, he turned around just in time to see me coming towards him. I pinned him under me on the floor and use my wand to make sure he couldn't move.  
  
"Come on Abby, this isn't fair. Aren't you supposed to be the one under me anyway?"  
  
"Not today and not tomorrow, or the day after that. You know how I feel about that Keygan."  
  
"I know love; I'm just messing with you. I've waited since last year and I'll wait eternity for you, trust me. For some reason I love you that much but I can't figure out why." He said the last part jokingly, gaining a smack from me on the arm. I stood up and put my clothes back on and magically threw my hair up into a pony tail. I looked at my shirt and muttered a colour charm on that and my flip-flops. I now wore a black skirt, blue halter top and cute blue flip-flops. Then I turned and walked over to Keygan, kneeling down on the floor beside him I reached behind me and grabbed his shirt. I undid the spell I had on him and handed him his shirt, telling him to get ready. Once he was dressed I went to leave the room, remembering to grab the directions, and I turned to him. I quickly changed his outfit into different colours so that he at least looked good and didn't worry about his hair because he'd already fixed it with some special charm my mother had made for him when he'd asked her to. We walked out of the room and straight to the Great Hall. I wasn't sure if we had classes today or not so I just left my bag in my room since I'd be close to the dungeons if I needed it today.  
  
Once we were in the Great Hall I sat down with Keygan and his friends. I knew most of them because he'd had them come over to the house all the time and I was excited to be able to talk with Mattie again. She was my best-friend from last year and I loved her like she was my sister. I noticed three other girls walk into the Great Hall and once they spotted Keygan they made a beeline for our table. They all sat together right in front of Keygan and me and started chatting with Keygan right away. I saw him move his hand over close to me and then he moved it over top of mine and smiled and me. The one girl who had long black hair and dark brown eyes looked over at me and glared at me. I had had it, now I knew this was the girl Mattie had told me about, she followed Keygan around, flirted with him and tried to hang on him all the time.  
  
"So umm, oh I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." I said talking towards the black haired girl.  
  
"It's Jolina Chang." She said to me snottily.  
  
"Oh well mines Abby Reads."  
  
"I know who you are; I've heard all about you."  
  
"Oh, so you've heard of me? Well, I'm glad, at least that saves me the trouble of having to tell you what happens to the girls who don't know how to keep their hands to themselves. Or do you need me to tell you?"  
  
"No, I don't need you to tell me anything. However, maybe I should tell you something."  
  
"Oh, please do. Enlighten me, maybe I'll learn something, although I highly doubt you could teach me anything."  
  
"I, always get what I want. I could have any guy I wanted in this room and you, couldn't do anything about it. I don't feel threatened by you, believe me. So, you can take down your little sign that says "stay away" because if you're in the way of something I want, I'll plow right through you."  
  
"I'll let you keep thinking that you can do that, even though you're mistaken. But, don't say I didn't warn you. People who piss me off and get in my way or try to take what belongs to me, tend to get...oh, how do you say, struck by lightning." With that, I stood up and walked out; leaving behind a very shocked Keygan. Then I felt him grab my hand and we walked out of the Great Hall with our hands locked together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once I saw Abby leave the Great Hall with Keygan I turned towards Jolina.  
  
"She warned you Jolina and if I were you, I'd listen. She'll do damage when it comes to someone or something that belongs to her. I've seen it done before and she's not afraid to do it. Oh, not to mention, if you come near her or Keygan, you'll have me to deal with as well."  
  
"Whatever Mattie, your threats don't mean thing to me. Neither do your little friends ands like I said, I always get what I want. I'll go through whatever stands in my way to capture my prey."  
  
"Yeah, well you better watch out cause right now, Abby's spotted you and she's on the hunt. She doesn't go after prey; she tends to head towards the predators. And she always, swallows them whole." I walked away leaving a pissed of Jolina Chang behind me. Now I needed to go find Abby before she got out of hand and I knew Keygan wouldn't be able to stop her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once I was outside by the lake I screamed as loud as I could. People like Jolina Change got on my nerves and I hated them, just because they were pretty they thought they could take my boyfriend away from me. They were wrong, all of them, Keygan loved me and I knew he wasn't going to leave me. I quickly slid my top and skirt off and went head first into the water. I swam until I reached the very bottom of the lake and then I sat down on the bottom and thought. I sat there for about five minutes, I did a lap around the lake, stopped and met the giant squid and then headed towards the surface. I jumped out of the water and quickly put my clothes back on.  
  
"Abby, you HAVE to stop doing that. I think I would rather you start a thunder storm then go diving into water like that and staying under for so long. It always worries me, I always wonder if you're okay and I always wonder if you're going to come back up." Keygan said in a worried voice as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling my body close to his.  
  
"I just needed a quick cool off, Keygan. I promise, I won't do it again unless I really need it."  
  
"Do you promise me for real, Abby?"  
  
"Yeah, I promise."  
  
"Hey, Abby!" I heard Mattie call as she was walking towards the lake.  
  
"HI Mattie! Oh, I'm so glad you told me about her so I had a heads up. I see now what you mean by saying she's a bitch. She acts so, so snotty and I'm not even sure why. I mean she's clearly not a Slytherin, and she can't be a Gryffindor, not ditzy enough to be a hufflepuff but she clearly fits the ravenclaw category. To bad to waste such a good mind on such a snotty bitch."  
  
"Abby, you're too much. I swear every time I see you you've got more and more of an attitude. At least you control yours, Jolina doesn't even do that."  
  
"Yeah well Chang better watch herself because she's being watched."  
  
"Umm, not to interrupt but can we go somewhere else and talk because I don't want Abby catching a cold or anything and she's soaked." Keygan said heading us all off towards the room of requirement to have a talk and catch up.  
  
Author's note: Guess I got chapter 5 up sooner than I thought I would. Well I hope everyone has liked the last few chapters. Next chapter will show you more into Abby's life and what she's dealing with. There will be lots of flashback and it will probably be a longer chapter than the rest. Hope everyone liked it and please review so I know if you guys like where I'm going!!! 


	6. Chp6 A Trip Down Memory Lane

A Mother's Vengeance Chp.6 A Trip Down Memory Lane  
  
I sat in Keygan's lap after I had changed and talked to Mattie for the next few hours. When the clock in the room struck mid-night Mattie decided to head to bed leaving me and Keygan alone. We stretched out on the sofa just like the night before and I just listened to the steady beat of his heart mixed with the rhythm of his breathing. I could feel him start to run his fingers through my hair and I relaxed even more than I had before. He started nuzzling my neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in closer to him. I tilted my head sideways and leaned it back on his shoulder, giving him more of my neck to explore. He kissed all the way up until my cheek and then he turned me over so I was lying on top of him, facing him.  
  
"What's the matter Snow?" Keygan asked me; I could tell he wasn't in the mood to talk but he was still trying to make me feel better.  
  
"Nothing." I whispered, not even bothering to move my head from its resting place. He sat up and pulled me into his lap so I was facing him.  
  
"I know you well enough to know that that's a lie."  
  
"No, really, I'm just tired, that's all."  
  
"No your not, what's the matter Snow? Why won't you tell me?"  
  
[Flashback Begins]  
  
I looked around the ground trying to spot my marble that had rolled away. I stomped my foot impatiently as I couldn't seem to find it. Then I noticed someone else's feet standing directly in front of me and I looked up. There in front of me stood Keygan, he was my fathers friends son and I had only seen him once before but I had never talked to him.  
  
"Hi Keygan!" I said excitedly at the thought of someone to play with.  
  
"Hello Abbigail and how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine but what's with your prim and proper act?"  
  
"It's not an act; my father said that this is how a man should act when he's trying to court a lady."  
  
"You sound like you should've died ages ago. And what do you mean court? Who are you trying to court around here? I mean I'm the only girl around so you can just drop the act."  
  
"But, you see, you're the lady I'm trying to court."  
  
"Get away from me. I'm only ten and I don't need some guy telling me that they want to date me when they don't even know me. This is the first time I've ever talked to you."  
  
"I am only following through with the orders I was given."  
  
"By who? Your father? To come and try to impress me with that false act?"  
  
"No, actually, it was your father who wanted me to come talk to you. He told me that I should try to impress you that way you'd trust me."  
  
"Oh, well, he didn't mean impress me so you could date me. He meant impress me so I'd tell you what I've seen, to see what my weak spot is so he can make me do what he wants. Well it won't work, none of the other girls or boys he's sent have gained my trust and you can tell him that you're not any different."  
  
"That's a shame." I heard Keygan whisper."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I really do like you, you seem like someone I could get along with and become friends with."  
  
"Well I won't become friends with you unless I can trust you and that means I won't tell you things, unless I trust you."  
  
"I can always tell your father that you told me to get lost and tell him it wasn't going to work this time. Then I could sneak into your room or you could sneak into mine and we could play with my trucks and toys. Then when we're in your room we can play with your toys."  
  
"I don't own any toys, except my marbles."  
  
"You don't but you're only ten. What happened to all the toys that you used to have?"  
  
"My father took them the day I turned ten, he told me there were other things that I should be learning and that playing with toys was something I needed to give up."  
  
"I still own mine and I've been going to school for an entire year now. Where do you go to school?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then how do you learn? And I thought you said that your father wanted you to learn other things."  
  
"My father's teaching me them. He started teaching me my studies this year."  
  
"How? You have to have graduated in a school to be able to do magic outside of school?"  
  
"With a wand you do."  
  
"But you have to have a wand to do magic."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Like this." I put my hand to the ground and I watched as Keygan's eyes grew wide. When I stood back up I looked around, the field that had been full of green grass was now completely brown and dead. Then I waved my hand back over the ground and it all turned green again.  
  
"Normal witches and wizards can't do that."  
  
"Who said I was normal."  
  
"I guess your not, but that could be a good thing. No one likes everyone being the same. Then all your friends would be the same people and I wouldn't want you to be like my other friends. I like you just the way you are, you're a pretty neat person."  
  
"So are you." I said looking at the boy that I felt so comfortable around even though I had known him for less than a day. That was the first day of a friendship that would last forever.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
"Abby are you going to answer me?"  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about the first day we met." I said smiling at him a little.  
  
"I remember that day. I also remember how mean you were to me at first but that changed over time. You ended up trusting me and look where we are today."  
  
"Yes, if I would've never trusted you then you would be safe at your school right now instead of having my angry father to deal with when summer comes."  
  
"I told you, I don't care about that. What if you wouldn't have trusted me Abby? We wouldn't be together right now and I would have never found the love of my life." He whispered the last part in my ear, sending a tingly sensation down my spine.  
  
"I love you to Keygan, you know I do, and it's not that I don't want to be here with you it's just that I worry what my father will do once we get back to the house for the summer."  
  
"Do you remember what I told you the first time we kissed?"  
  
[Flashback Begins]  
  
I peeked out the cracked door and looked into the hall making sure no one was around. I didn't see anyone so I slipped out of my room and headed towards Abby's. I told her I would come as soon as I had the chance to after my father had fallen asleep. I reached her doorway and popped my head in to see where she was. I saw her leaning on the balcony looking out over the open field. I quietly snuck into her room and shut the door not making a sound. Once I reached the balcony I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her body back into mine. She relaxed almost immediately and turned herself around in my arms. We sat down in a chair that was seated on the balcony with her in my lap and her head rested on my chest.  
  
I ran my fingers through her hair and stroked her cheek with my other. She sighed and I knew something was wrong with her. Making sure not to disturb her to much I straightened up and lifted her chin so she was looking at me.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing" she sighed.  
  
"Don't give me that, I can tell when some things on your mind; now what is it?"  
  
"Well, after this summer, you're going to leave me." She said in a low voice.  
  
"What in the world gave you that idea Abby?"  
  
"My father is making you stay in America; he's doing it to see if you're my weakness. He's sending me to Hogwarts and sending you to that blasted American school. I won't be able to last that long without you Keygan."  
  
"Just because he's sending you to Hogwarts and making me stay here doesn't mean I'm going to leave you."  
  
"You'll find some other girl here. I know of plenty girls who have their eye on you. Mattie has told me all about some of these girls. I've proved to most of them that you're mine but next year when I'm gone, they'll eventually find out and then they'll come after you and you'll leave me for one of them." She said stifling a sob. I stood up, pulling her up with me and hugged her tightly. Then gently pushing my arms out some I held her in front of me.  
  
"I love you and I will not be swayed by these American girls who can't keep their eyes on single guys. I am never going to leave you and I'm not going to let anything come between us; no matter how much distance your father puts between us. I'll always figure out a way to come back to you, Abby. I love you and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you near me and to keep you safe, I love you." As I finished that I couldn't stop myself I dipped my head and captured her lips. She was startled at first and then she started kissing me back. I ran my tongue over her lip and she gasped letting me have complete entrance to her mouth. I felt warmth go all around me, I wasn't sure what it was from and I didn't care. I slowed the kiss down and broke away from it, enveloping her in another embrace. As the embrace ended I saw her bring her hand down from where she had placed in on her lip in astonishment.  
  
[Flashback End]  
  
"I still mean every word of what I said that night Abby. I love you and I'll do whatever I have to too keep you safe and with me. Nothing can come between us."  
  
"You know what happened the last time you defied him Keygan. At least I remember." I said that and shuddered remembering how I'd found him.  
  
[Flashback begins]  
  
I walked down the hall towards Keygan's room; I hadn't been able to sleep and knew he would be there to comfort me. I peeked into his room, snuck in and closed the door behind me. I walked over to where his bed was and turned on the little lamp beside his bed that I had made him put there for the nights I came in and climbed into bed with him. When I looked at the bed I gasped at the picture in front of me. I saw Keygan lying on his bed with his shirt off and dried blood all over his back. I reached over and lightly touched his back. In response his entire body flinched and I saw how much pain he was in. A single tear ran down my face as I went to get a wash cloth and some warm water.  
  
When I came back into the room I saw Keygan sitting up in his bed with an expression on his face that told me he was in a lot of pain but I knew he wouldn't show it. He would never show pain or weakness, he knew that, his father knew that and my father knew it. I thought about the fact that Keygan had taken that for me and I knew that he hadn't even said a word, screamed or cried the entire time it was happening. I kissed his cheek and he gave me a smile that was more then I could've asked for.  
  
"Lay down on your stomach. I brought stuff to clean you up." I said smiling as best as I could. I watched in horror as he moved onto his stomach, with ever move he made another cut came open and his body flinched every time. Once he was on his stomach I dipped the wash cloth into the warm water and then rung it out a little so it was soaking wet. I brought it to his back and dabbed carefully at dried blood surrounding the cuts. Every time my finger touched his back he cringed, I finally got fed-up and threw the wash cloth down.  
  
"Keygan, I'm fixing this with magic and I don't care what you say. This is ridiculous that you won't allow me to fix it with my magic when you know I can heal it up so it doesn't even scar."  
  
"No...please don't. You know how I feel about that Abby. I won't show weakness to your father and taking this away with magic is showing him I can't handle the pain."  
  
"Fine but I'm at least going to clean them up and seal them up so they won't keep breaking open and I won't take no for an answer." I looked at him with a stern expression and he gave in knowing he wouldn't win and couldn't keep me from doing it even if he said no. I ran my hand about two inches over his back first cleaning all the dried blood up, then cleaning the wounds and finally closing each one so they wouldn't come open. I walked back into his bathroom and grabbed a bottle of lotion from underneath the sink. Walking back into the room I looked at the bed and didn't see Keygan anywhere. I turned my head quickly towards the door, yet I still didn't see him. Looking over towards his window I saw him standing there looking out the window. As I walked towards him I saw the marks more and more. There were so many slashes on his back that I couldn't even begin to count them. I put my hand on his shoulder and he dropped to his knees instantly.  
  
I looked down to see his bright green eyes staring back up at me. I looked to where my hand had been and realized there was a huge gash about six inches long and at least an inch deep. I kneeled down next to him.  
  
"Oh Keygan, I'm so sorry. I never saw that there, I wouldn't have touched it." I said running my hand over it clearing the dried blood, cleaning it and then sealing it. As I finished I saw Keygan's head move toward me and rest on my shoulder. That's how we sat the rest of the night me kneeling next to him with his head leaning on my shoulder with the thunder and lightning coming down along with the pouring rain.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
"I remember it Abby, believe me. It's the one night that I felt weakness, the only night."  
  
"Why, it couldn't have been from my father, I mean he'd done that before, not that bad but he'd done it."  
  
"I know and that wasn't it at all. It was the fact that you had to care for me and because of that I felt that I couldn't protect you if anything were to happen and then if something did happen..."  
  
"What?'  
  
"If something were to happen to you, I would die, I would have no reason to live.'  
  
"Don't say that, Keygan. If something were to happen to me or does happen to me, you have to keep living. You live for you not me or anyone else. You live because you want to live not because of someone."  
  
"You don't understand Abby. You are what makes me want to live and you will always be what makes me want to live."  
  
"I wish we were kids again, Keygan. We were so carefree when we were younger, well at least I was until my mother died. I loved my mother and I still do; I just wish she was here with me now."  
  
[Flashback Begins]  
  
"Abbigail?" I heard my mother call me as she was looking for me behind trees. We were playing hide and seek outside in my favorite field. I saw her turn around. I pulled my head back quickly but I knew she'd spotted me. Sure enough I felt my mothers' arms wrap around me and her start to tickle me. I laughed and laughed until I couldn't breathe. I put my hands up and tried to say I give up but I was laughing too hard. I finally got it out and said that I gave up. My mother sat down in the grass next to me and leaned up against a tree. She looked at me and smiled taking me in her arms and holding me. She whispered something in my ear.  
  
"I know you'll fall in love with Keygan one day Abby. He'll be your night in shining armor one day. You'll get married, have children, and one day you'll be a grand-mother. I can't wait to see you grow up into my beautiful daughter. I love you so much."  
  
"Eww, mummy that's nasty. Keygan's just my friend, why are you talking about me growing up mummy? I'm only seven years old, it's not like I'm just going to grow up over night."  
  
"You'd be surprised how fast you grow up Abby."  
  
[Flashback End]  
  
"What are you thinking about Abby?"  
  
"The last day I spent with my mother and then..." I trailed off remembering the day after.  
  
[Flashback Begin]  
  
"Mummy? Mummy where are you?" I said as I looked around the house searching for my mother. I walked towards her room door and opened it. I walked into her room and walked over to her sleeping form on the bed.  
  
"Mummy wake-up! We're going to the park today, remember?"  
  
"Mummy, wake-up!" I said shaking her body.  
  
"Mummy why won't you wake up?" I said rocking the body back and forth even though in my mind I knew what had happened. I knelt down next to her bed and cried.  
  
"Mummy why wouldn't you wake-up for me? Why'd you leave me mummy?" I screamed out. I felt myself being picked up off the floor by someone. I kicked and screamed, making the person drop me and sending them flying across the room. I scrambled over to my mothers lifeless body and grabbed her hand, resting my head on her hand.  
  
"Why'd you leave me all alone?" I whispered as I felt Keygan's arms wrap around me and carry me away from my mother.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
"I'm sorry Abby, I know how that is to lose a mother; I lost mine to."  
  
[Begin Flashback]  
  
I was walking into my parents' room to kiss my mom good-night. I opened the door and saw as my dads had slammed down into my mothers' chest, a blade held in his grasp. I watched in horror my dad rinse his hands off, leaving my mothers dead body lying on the bed as he walked out of the room. I ran to my mothers' side and saw her eyes flickering. Was she still alive? The question ran through my head as I stared at her body. Her eyes flickered open as I touched her hand.  
  
"You're supposed to be with Abby; don't let your father control you. I love you Keygan; always remember that." She said and then her eyes shut and her head gently fell to the side."  
  
"I'll always love you mom and I'll never forget your words." I said kissing her forehead and squeezing her hand tight.  
  
"I'll never forgive him for what he did to you." I whispered as I shut the door to my parents' bedroom and went to get Abby.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
"I know Keygan and I know what you saw has never left your mind. They'll both pay one day. They took away our child hood, our lives, and our mothers. I'll never forgive my father for what he's done to me, to my mother, my life; my love."  
  
"I know Abby and I won't either. However your dad isn't the only one to be blamed my father had a big part in this to and he'll pay too."  
  
They both fell asleep together; each wrapped in the others arms thinking of what they'd gone through together and what they could only imagine they would be going through; together.  
  
Author's Note: Hey! For some reason I'm just getting these chapters out so here's chapter 6 and I hope you all liked it. It let you see some of the things Abby and Keygan have gone through and gives you an idea of just how strong their love for each other is. I hope everyone liked it....Thanks! 


	7. Chp7 Finding Out

A Mother's Vengeance Chp.7 Finding Out  
  
I woke-up and stretched my arms out, slowly crawling from my four poster bed. I'd been busy with so much homework as of lately that I didn't even know what day it was. It had been about two weeks since the exchange students had arrived here and already I'd had two run-ins with the Chang girl. I walked over to my closet and grabbed some low rise jeans. Once I had those on I looked in search of a long sleeved shirt. It would be Christmas soon and Keygan and I both were staying at Hogwarts and spending it together. Today we were heading into Hogsmeade to do shopping. I decided I was going to pick something our for Professor Malfoy, both of them. They had been so nice to me and something had drawn me to my transfiguration teacher.  
  
[Christmas Eve]  
  
Keygan and I walked into the Great Hall for Christmas Eve dinner and sat down at the Slytherin table. Mattie was sitting next to us with her new boyfriend Jason Miller who was now one of Keygan's friends. They were all spending Christmas together and they were going to spend the night in the room of requirement. They had decorated it up and had a big Christmas tree in it that had been decorated and had presents under it.  
  
"So what time are we meeting in the room tonight?" Mattie asked me.  
  
"Anytime between 11 and 2; if that's okay with you?" I asked, looking up from my plate at them.  
  
"That's fine; we have a few things to do anyway." Mattie answered with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Okay, we'll make sure we're in there some time around there. Are we all opening one present tonight?" I said looking back down at my plate and then back up for their answer.  
  
"Sure." Mattie said but then Keygan added something.  
  
"We should meet at 11:30. Then we can open a present at the stroke of mid- night." Keygan added.  
  
"That's a good idea. Can we do that instead you guys?" I asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be fun. What do you think Jason?" Mattie asked turning to him.  
  
"Whatever makes you happy, love."  
  
"Thanks Jason. That sounds great you guys. So, we'll see you at 11:30." Mattie said standing up and grabbing Jason's hand. She dragged him away from the table and they turned down the hall towards the dungeons.  
  
[11:00p.m.]  
  
"Come on Keygan, we have to stop now." I said a little out of breath.  
  
"Why? It's only 11 o'clock." He said glancing at the clock.  
  
"Cause, we have to meet up with Mattie and Jason."  
  
"Fine." He said disappointed as he pulled away from kissing on my neck. "However, I intend on finishing this later." He whispered in my ear.  
  
"Maybe." I said.  
  
"What do you mean 'maybe'?"  
  
"If you're a good little boy for me then I'll think about it." I said walking past him and opening the door. "Coming?"  
  
"Umm...yeah." He said kind of shocked.  
  
[11:59 p.m.]  
  
"Okay everyone come sit by the tree." I shouted as I looked up at the clock. It struck 12 and I looked around at the three people surrounding me. "Well everyone grab a present." I said grinning. I went to pick up a present that said from the Malfoys but before I could open it there was a tapping on the window. I walked over and opened it taking the letter and looking at the cover.  
  
[Ginny and Draco's room]  
  
A light tap came to my window at exactly mid-night I opened the window and took the letter from the bird. The cover read:  
  
'To Mrs. Ginny'  
  
I looked around and Draco motioned for me to open the letter. I gently pulled the seal back and gazed at the letter below.  
  
Dear Mrs. Virginia,  
  
Merry Christmas. Here's the first clue. A young girl taken when she Was only just new Looks like him But fights like you  
  
I hope your Christmas is wonderful. Have fun thinking about your long lost daughter. It's to late for you...she's mine.  
  
Thomas Riddle  
  
[Room of Requirement]  
  
I looked at Keygan and he stood and walked over to me. He gantly slipped his amrs around me and nudged me to open the letter. I looked down at it and breathed out slowly as I opened it.  
  
My daughter,  
  
I know the young boy has followed you to Hogwarts and he will pay once you return for the summer. However, my decision will be swayed to allowing him to not be punished if you give me what I want. I want you to figure out where Dumbledore keeps the sword of godric Gryffindor and I want to know where the prophecy of any Malfoy's are kept. Find this information for me before you return home or you will find yourself short a lover. Do not think I will hesitate to punish you as well once you come home. You return without that information and your lover will die and you won't ever see the world except from your window.  
  
Your father,  
Thomas Riddle  
  
I finished reading and turned towards Keygan letting tears slip down my pale face, staining it. He wiped the tears from my face and gently brushed his lips against mine. He looked me straight in the eyes and told me the one thing I never thought he'd say.  
  
"He'll die before he can touch a hair on you Abby. I won't let him come near you."  
  
"I hope so Keygan; I hope so." The snow slightly tapped the windows, melting and then dripping down the window while the wind cried outside. Keygan wrapped his arms around me and carried me over to the couch laying me down and covering me with a blanket.  
  
Draco sat cradling a crying Ginny in his arms. He rarely saw her cry and he knew that whatever had been in that letter upset her severely. He layed her sleeping body down on the bed and walked over to where she had dropped the letter.  
  
I picked it up and glanced towards her sleeping form.  
  
After I read the letter I found myself sitting in my arm chair. I had a bok just lying open on my lap and all i could do was stare into the fire. I heard Ginny stir behind me and I turned to look at her. All that was left where she'd been was a pile of sheets.  
  
I walked around the room looking for her but came up empty. I wondered where she was and grabbed my cloak. I left the room with my cloak on and headed towards the lake. I knew that's where she always went when she was angry, upset, or just needed to blow off steam. I headed out the giant doors of hogwarts and down towards the drenched, dark figure.  
  
"Abby! No, come back! Don't run Abby!" Keygan screamed as I ran down the halls toward my favorite place in Hogwarts. I could hear his feet bang on the ground as he raced behind me. I picked up speed when I heard him do the same. Damn it why wouldn't he just let me be? I felt his arms wrap around my wrist and I spun around, throwing him up against a stone wall. I looked in shock at hat I had done. Keygan sat back aginst the wall his head thrown to the side, not moving.  
  
"Oh, Keygan. I'm so sorry." I said kneeling down next to him. I looked at him, he still wasn't moving.  
  
"Wake up!" I said shaking him. "Please wake up." I pleaded to the motionless figure. I took my hand and ran it down over his head. I saw his eye lids flicker. Giving a sigh of relief I tried to wake him again. Once he had woken up I finished healing him completely and we headed back to the room of requirement. I never did make it to the lake but that was okay, I was just happy keygan was alright now.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked when we arrived back at the room of requirement.  
  
"I'm fine Snow. Don't worry about it." He said smiling at me.  
  
"Are you sure? You hit your head pretty hard." I asked him.  
  
"Really, I'm perfectly fine. Stop worrying about it. Now can we get back to what we were doing earlier?" He grinned innocently.  
  
"Well," That was the only thing I could say before his lips reached mine.  
  
He moved me and layed me down on the floor never breaking the kiss. Once he crawled over top of me he trailed kisses down my jaw line until he got to my neck. I moaned a little when he started swirling his tongue around on my neck and sucking on it, raising a slight welt. His hands ran from the bottom of my legs up until they reached my waist where he tightened his grip a little. My hand came around and I started to play with the hair at the end of his neck, turning it between my fingers. One of his hands snaked up my shirt, he moved his hand in a circle on my stomach and kept moving his hand farther. I payed no attention to his hands and just started to kiss his lips. It started out slow and sweet but then something took us over. I flipped us over and threw my legs on either side of his torso. Throwing my hair to one side of my face and dipped my head and started kissing him again. His hands found a resting place on my hips again and he started rubbing circles with his thumb while we kissed. My fingers played with the soft pieces of hair at the base of his neck as my other hand was laying still on his chest.  
  
My head shot up when I heard someone cough and when I looked there I saw Professor Malfoy, both of them. I slid off Keygan in surprise and hit the floor beside me somewhat hard with my elbow. Licking my lips and then straightning my hair up from where his fingers had been laced in it before. Keygan just sat up on his elbows and grinned at the Professors. My face was the colour of a strawberry and I knew it. This was one of the most embarassing things that had ever happened to me and all Keygan did was grin about it.  
  
"Good to know the room is getting some use." Mr. Malfoy chuckled out. Mrs. Malfoy just smiled at me and smacked her husband slightly on the arm.  
  
"Abby," Mrs. Malfoy said to me in a quiet voice, "can I talk to you outside?"  
  
"Sure." I said. We walked out and into the hall right outside the room of requirement. The Professor looked at me and sighed, I saw a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"What's the matter Professor?" I asked worried for the teacher I had come to think of as family.  
  
"I don't know how to say this Abby but I think I've figured something out."  
  
"And what would that be?" I asked confused.  
  
"I think I've found my daughter." She said quietly.  
  
"That's wonderful," I said excited for her, "where is she?"  
  
"She's standing in front of me." She said looking straight at me.  
  
"But...that's impossible. My mother's dead and Professor I'm to old to be your daughter." I said very confused.  
  
"No, I had Headmaster Dumbledore check DNA and everything Abby. You're Draco's and my daughter. Voldemort, or as you know him Tom Riddle, sped up your life and you aged five years every year as close as we can figure. I didn't believe it at first but then Draco and Dumbledore showed me the research they'd done and t's true."  
  
"NO!" I screamed. "You're NOT my mother. My mother's dead, my father killed her. Her name was Elizabeth Abbigail Riddle and SHE was MY MOTHER! NOT YOU!" I screamed and turned around quickly, running straight for the lake.  
  
[Inside the Room of Requirement]  
  
Keygan sat in a giant arm chiar looking at the wall in confusion.  
  
"So, you're telling me that Abby is truely only five years old?"  
  
"No, she is fifteen and she thinks, feels, andis a fifteen year old girl. Voldemort, or Tom I guess to you, sped up her life."  
  
"That's impossible, I grew up with her. We lived together our entire lives. Our mothers knew eachother and our fathers worked together. How could her life had been sped up when I grew up with her?"  
  
"He must've done the same thing to you as well, Keygan."  
  
"No! This couldn't possibly be true. There's no way it's true. Is it?" He said looking at Draco.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it is."  
  
"But, that means our parents lied to us." Keygan said with a pain stricken face.  
  
"No, your fathers lied to you. Your mothers most likely didn't know, I highly doubt that they would've done that. I do wonder though, how your fathers managed to keep it under wraps. What about you all practicing magic? I know you went to scholl but how does Abby know so much when she didn't have a wand until this year?"  
  
"She doesn't need a wand for magic. She's never needed one and her father didn't let her use a wand."  
  
"She's just like her mother then." Draco whispered. Just at that moment Ginny stepped in, tears rolling down her cheeks, she took two steps and collapsed in sobs.  
  
"Where's Abby?" Keygan asked worried.  
  
"She...she...she ran." Ginny sobbed out.  
  
"Damn!" He said as he took off down the corridors and towards the lake. If you didn't get to her in time she'd surely freeze to death,  
  
[Back i nthe room]  
  
"Ginny, what happened? What did you say to her?" Draco asked.  
  
"I told her that we were his parents. She just took it harder than I thought and she was positive I was lying. She doesn't want to believe I'm her mother, I think she loved her mother so much that she doesnt want someone to say she's lived a lie. Her mother was really the only real thing in her life that she loved, besides Keygan."  
  
"Ginny, she's fifteen and she's confused. How would you feel if someone came up to you and told you that you weren't really a Weasley?"  
  
Ginny just sat there, she didn't say anything about it and came to the realization that she had to give Abby time. She wiped the tears from her face and stood up off the floor.  
  
"I think that we should go talk to Dumbledore." She said and they headed out the door.  
  
[Down by the Lake]  
  
Keygan sat with a shivering Abby in his lap. He'd just yanked her out of the lake and was trying to dry her shivering body as much as he could before moving her back into the cold. He took her soaked clothes off and trew his shirt and jacket on her frozen body. He picked her up and rushed back into the school, he headed straight for the room of requirement. Laying her down on the couch he reached over to the side table and took his wand. He lighted a fire in the grate and put a heating spell over her body. He wrapped her in a blanket and cradled her in his arms. Her lips were a purple colour and her breathing was labored. He knew she'd be alright so he just hel her the rest of the night.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out and I hope to have chapter 8 out soon. I'll try to post it within the nexzt few days. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. 


	8. Chp8 Discovery

A Mother's Vengeance Chp.8 Discovery  
  
I sat there, looking. That's all I could do, was look out over the grounds and watch. My mind wouldn't work, and I was glad, I didn't want it to work. The only thing running through my head was how I had been betrayed. These people took me in almost as if I was family and then they lied to me about something so serious. They accuse my mother of lying to me for the time she was alive in my life. How dare they even suggest such a thing? She would never try to hurt me like that. Unless she hadn't known she would hurt you, a little voice said in the back of my head. I quickly disregarded the tiny voice and stuck to my own. I didn't believe them, couldn't and definitely wouldn't believe them. My mother wouldn't ever lie to me about something that meant so much, or would she? There was he little voice again, but I kicked it to the side and told it to shut up.  
  
Sitting in my arm chair I did the only thing I could do. I watched from a distanced as Ginny wiped away the tears that were staining her cheeks. She had told me to stay away from her, told me that she didn't want me to touch her, and I had tried anyway. It didn't matter what I had wanted. I should have listened, should have known that she was upset and couldn't control her emotions. Now I would be sporting a very nice bruise from hitting the wall in our bedroom, but that was fine, it was my own stupidity.  
  
I still could not get over the reaction Abby had had that Ginny had explained to me. I knew the girl would be a bit taken a back but never realized she would completely go insane. By the weather outside Draco assumed both Ginny and Abby were both feeling the same way, except he noticed one of them was holding back. He could tell by the feeling in the air, although it was different then anything he'd ever felt before. None of Ginny's reactions had ever felt this strong. He assumed this was Abby's reactions and not Ginny's. The snow that as hitting the windows and melting, sliding down towards the windowsill was in fact from both Ginny and Abby he knew. They were both miserably upset and he knew he couldn't fix it with either of them. He wondered what Keygan was doing to try and calm Abby down; he wondered if Keygan had even found Abby yet.  
  
I saw her, sitting there, her knees pressed as close to her body as she could get them and she was rocking herself back and forth. I knew she was upset, I could feel it, knew how it felt but then something else was there, or it was more like someone else was there.  
  
"Abby" I whispered, trying to get her attention.  
  
"Go away, Keygan" She said firmly but I could tell she didn't mean it. He walked up to her and lightly touched her shoulder. Her head flipped around and the last thing he remembered was her black eyes fade as her blue eyes starting coming back with a look of shock.  
  
"Keygan!" I screamed. I knew I should have locked the door. He knows better than not to listen to me when I'm like this. What have I done? He knows, he knows, this has happened before. Damn you Keygan, you know better. She reached into her pocket to get her wand but realized she had left it in the room of requirement before she'd run out on Keygan. Damn it, I can't carry him, I need to get a teacher. But they'll think I did it on purpose, they can't know my secret. Then she knew what teacher she had to get but she didn't want to talk to either of them. She looked down at Keygan, kissed him lightly on the forehead and took off running.  
  
"PROFESSORS!!!" I screamed before I'd even reached their room door. Draco opened the door and looked down at the young student who had collapsed in front of his room door.  
  
"What's the matter, Abby?" Draco asked her worried.  
  
"Keygan, he- he touched me and and I threw him. My powers, they just took me over, I didn't mean to, he's out cold, he needs help. Please help him Professor, I can't lose him."  
  
"Abby where is he? Where is he, Abby?" Draco pressured because he saw the girl was about to pass out.  
  
"Astronomy Tower" she said and then went limp from exhaust.  
  
"Ginny, I know you don't feel up to anything but your daughter needs to be taken care of. I have to go to the astronomy tower."  
  
Draco stood up and took off, only looking back to see Ginny levitate Abby off the floor and into their room. Draco had to hurry, he knew how much damage Abby could do with what had happened, he'd been in the position with Ginny before. He headed up into the Astronomy Tower and ran up the steps two at a time. He looked around in the room for the young boys body but came up empty. She had said the Astronomy tower, right? Yes, yes, she had said that. Then where is the boy?  
  
"Did you think you'd escape me, boy?" an older version of Tom hissed at Keygan.  
  
"You, you made her do that to me. No wonder she looked so shocked before I passed out. What the fuck do you want?"  
  
Tom laughed a deep and throaty laugh.  
  
"What do I want? Do you really have to ask the Keygan? Do you? You know I want Abby to listen to my commands. Her mother was so much weaker than her; I could take her mother over with barely a fight. Abby however, she is different; she was fighting with me right when you touched her, that's why you got thrown. She couldn't control her powers, you just happened to step in at the wrong time."  
  
"Her mother? Who is her mother?"  
  
"Don't be so stupid boy. You know who her mother is, you've met her before. You grew up around her."  
  
"Until you murdered her."  
  
"It had to be done, she had to die, just like your mother."  
  
Keygan jumped up and pinned Tom up against a wall. Keygan saw Lucius draw his wand and point it at him a curse seconds away from his lips, but he didn't care.  
  
"Abby, Abby wake up." Ginny said shaking her lightly.  
  
"Mom, is that you." Abby asked, listening to the voice. She recognized that voice. Was it her mom? No, that voice she recognized it. The soothing sounding, then she heard a song. Had her mom sung that song to her, no it was before her mom. Before? Abby asked herself. When you were in your mothers womb, your real mother, a little voice said from the back of her head. This was the song that she heard, every night, in her dreams. Her entire life she'd heard this song in her dreams and this was the voice that had always sung it. Abby sat their and listened to the song being sung in the back ground, then she started singing the chorus with whoever was singing it with her.  
  
Don't you understand What it would do to me  
  
If something happened to you  
  
I would shut out everyone  
  
And everything in my life  
  
I would cry a river of tears  
  
For all the pain I'd have inside  
  
Ginny looked down at the girl that was lying on hers and Draco's bed, in shock. She had sung that song when she was pregnant with Abby, but how had she remembered, she sung that song every night for five years, how could Abby know this song. Ginny kept singing it and Abby did too.  
  
Dont you understand  
  
What you are to me  
  
You are my heart  
  
You're what keeps it beating  
  
You are my world to me  
  
You're what keeps it spinning  
  
Don't you understand?  
  
You are my every thing  
  
Abby's eyes fluttered open and she saw Ginny looking down at her, were those tears sliding down her Professor's face? Abby looked up at Ginny and noticed her eyes, those eyes, she only knew one other person that had eyes that did that; her.  
  
"How do you know that song?" Ginny asked curiously to Abby.  
  
"I remember it being sung to me and then I've dreamt every night, my entire life, and that song is always being sung in my dream. The same voice always sings the song, it's never changed. The voice, I've always wondered who it belonged to and why I was hearing it. One day I even heard it being sung, but I wasn't sleeping. And- and now I know who's voice it belongs to."  
  
"And whose is that?" Ginny asked, hoping that it belonged to her.  
  
"My mother." Abby said and threw her arms around Ginny's neck in a huge hug; the one Ginny had been waiting for her entire life. Ginny hugged her back, she never wanted to let go, she had finally found her daughter. Everyone had doubted Ginny, everyone told her after five years Voldemort had killed her daughter, but she had known better. Now she had her daughter, safe and in her arms where she belonged.  
  
Draco came flying down the hall and turned a corner to go into his and Ginny's room. He heard her singing and then saw Abby join into the chorus; he looked at the girl stunned at the fact that she'd known the song. Her eyes were still closed though but she was singing the song right along with Ginny. Then they both finished the song and he heard Ginny ask Abby where she knew the song from and she said it'd been sung to her in her dreams all her life and the one night it was sung but she wasn't asleep. She then said the same voice had always sung it to her and she'd figured out who had been singing it. Then he watched as Ginny asked who and Abby replied my mother. He watched his wife's face when their daughter had finally come to terms and threw her arms around Ginny in a hug. He'd never seen her happier, except the day they got married, but this he wasn't quite sure but he believed she was happier now than even then. He just stood there and watched as the two held each other; Ginny had been the only one who'd never given up finding their daughter and now she had. Then he remembered why he was here and rushed into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but Abby where did you say Keygan was?"  
  
"He was in the Astronomy tower."  
  
"Well, he's not anymore."  
  
Keygan pulled his wand out and stuck it straight to Tom's throat. Lucius started to say the killing curse but then Tom cut in.  
  
"Don't even bother Lucius, it won't work on him. You know that as well as I do."  
  
"What do you mean it won't work on me?"  
  
Tom laughed again and then replied. "The killing curse won't work on you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What do you mean he's not there?"  
  
"He's gone Abby. He's not in the castle anymore either, I checked the Marauders map that Harry gave us."  
  
"The what map? Harry who? Oh, that doesn't matter, where could he---" Abby cut off.  
  
"What's the matter Abby?" Draco asked concerned by the look on her face.  
  
"I know where he is. He's in trouble, I can feel it, he's confused. I'm leaving." She said and closed her eyes.  
  
"No!" Ginny yelled. Abby opened her eyes again.  
  
"No what?"  
  
"You can't leave. What if you get hurt? I'm not losing you again."  
  
"I have to go. I can't leave him there."  
  
"Let someone else do it. Someone who's trained in the rescue field."  
  
"Who do you know that's trained to deal with my father?"  
  
"We know Harry."  
  
"Who the bloody fucking hell is Harry?"  
  
"Harry Potter, haven't you ever heard of him?"  
  
"Yes, of course I have. He's the reason Keygan and I were trained so well while we were growing up."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My father trained us to kill him. That was going to be our purpose, with my strength I could kill him instantly, before he even knew what was coming. That has been my soul purpose in life, being brought up in the house of Tom Riddle, Voldemort. Yes, I know my father is Voldemort, I've known my entire life, I've been taught to kill, I've been trained to kill." Abby said looking at the shock that was written all over her 'parents' faces.  
  
"Now if you'd excuse me I have to go to Keygan"  
  
"No, someone else can go Abby. I don't care how trained you are. Besides you can't kill Tom. Only one person can and that's Harry, it's known, it's a prophecy that will come true."  
  
"I don't care, I have to save Keygan. I love him and I'm not letting anyone stand in my way. You can't stop me from going, no one can." With that she closed her eyes and concentrated on Keygan's whereabouts. With a blink of the eye, she was gone and in Malfoy Manor, where she'd grown up.  
  
"Tell me damn it!" Keygan shouted at Tom.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Tom said dancing around the subject.  
  
"You know what I want to know you fucking bastard."  
  
"Language, language my dear boy. Do not think I will hesitate in killing you."  
  
"Well you can't do it with magic as you just said and with the position you're in I suggest you not tempt me. Like you said just now, I will not hesitate to kill you. You've trained me in it you've taught me how to kill first hand; you know I can kill you."  
  
"And then I'll just come back, like I have every other time someone has tried to kill me. I can't be killed."  
  
"Then I'll make you disappear as long as I can. Now why the fuck can't the killing curse kill me? I think I deserve to know."  
  
"And I think I deserve to know as well why you lied to me about who my mother was." Abby said standing a top a very stiff and stunned Lucius.  
  
"Abby, so nice to see you too darling." Tom hissed out.  
  
"Don't. I know you aren't my real father just like I know my mother wasn't my biological mother, even though she was a mom to me for so long. You however were never a father, so if I kill you I will have no regrets at all. Care to explain yourself?"  
  
"For the second time tonight, I can not be killed."  
  
"Yes you can Tom. Harry Potter, he can kill you, can't he? That's why you wanted him dead all this time. What you didn't expect was for us to find out that he was the only person who could kill you. I'll also have you know, he's on his way here now along with Professor Dumbledore." For the slightest second she saw something flash in his eyes that she'd never seen before, fear.  
  
"Ginny it's okay, she'll be fine. Don't you realize who she sounds like? She sounds just like you when you told your parents about me. She loves him and she'll do anything for him. You know how that feels just as well as I do."  
  
"I know Draco, that's what scares me."  
  
"She'll be perfectly fine Ginny, you know that and so do I."  
  
"Now, we better get going, I've already owled Harry and he's on his way to Malfoy Manor; so are we."  
  
"How do you know they're going to be at Malfoy Manor?"  
  
"That's where Tom has always hidden out. I grew up with that."  
  
"Oh." Was all Ginny said before they all took off.  
  
Abby closed her eyes to focus on how many people were in the castle. She could only sense about 15 and knew she could take them out instantly. Keygan looked over at her and heard her mutter 'petrificus totalus' and knew she was knocking out those in the castle, that must mean there weren't that many. He knew she could probably only take out around thirty by herself at one time. He assumed she was done because she moved and walked over towards where he had Tom pinned against the wall.  
  
"So, are you going to fill me in on what happened, Tom?"  
  
"You sound so much like your mother when she was younger. You know your father, Draco, look at his upper arm, he has my mark on him and your mother does on her lower back, they came to me and I knew they would betray me before they even joined. I didn't need tem nor did I want them, I just wanted you. You were what I needed; you would be my key to take over once I got rid of Harry Potter. Do you realize how powerful you are Abby? Do you even know what you could do? How much damage you can do with just thinking?"  
  
"I know Tom, remember, you taught me."  
  
"I only taught you to the point of where I knew, you have so much power in you Abby. Why do you think I sent you to Hogwarts, I went there, I knew exactly how they taught, what they taught and I knew if anyone could teach you farther than me it could only be one person."  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
"Dumbledore, as much as I despise him I knew he could teach you. He taught all those teachers what they know; he taught me what I know. I knew he would take an interest in you as well as he did Harry."  
  
"So it wasn't to take Keygan away from me?"  
  
"Yes, of course it was for that too. I couldn't have him going and getting you pregnant now. Then you become like your mother once I took the child away from you. Once you lose that innocence your powers get stronger and I would be less able to control you."  
  
"But you can't control me as it is Tom."  
  
"Exactly, it's because of him." Tom said looking towards Keygan.  
  
"How is it his fault?"  
  
"You two weren't meant to be soul mates, that's not why I created him. I created him to be of great use to me. Once your mothers figured out you were soul mates they knew it would make your powers even greater, that's why they had to be killed. Before they could tell you that and make you two stay together. Obviously it didn't work in killing them."  
  
"What do you mean created him Thomas?" Dumbledore boomed. The fear was written all over Toms face.  
  
"No, before you even bother, I want to know. Why won't the killing curse kill me?" Keygan said demanding an answer.  
  
"Because it's already been used on you. When you were a baby, you were about one and we decided it was time to test it. Dumbledore can show you, cast an un-concealing charm on him, go ahead." Dumbledore did but nothing changed on Keygan.  
  
"Nothing changed Tom." Abby said  
  
"Yes it did, move his hair to the side." Abby did and there on Keygan's forehead was a lightning bolt shaped scar.  
  
"So it's a scar. Who am I a clone of?"  
  
"Me." A man, who stood about six feet tall, had piercing green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
"Who are you?" Keygan asked skeptically to the man who looked like an older version of himself.  
  
"Harry...Harry Potter." 


	9. Chp9 the First Birthday Gift

A Mother's Vengeance

Chp.9

"So, you are telling me, you created a duplicate of the only person who can kill you?" Abby asked the man who she'd believed to be her father for so long.

"Yes, I figured if I trained him and raised him he'd be on my side, just as good as having Harry Potter on my side. It was never meant to become part of a prophecy." Tom hissed.

"What prophecy Thomas?" Dumbledore asked advancing slightly on Tom, who cackled in response to Dumbledore's question and let it die down until it was a low chuckle.

"Dumbledore even you could not get me to tell you this. Only I and one other soul know of the prophecy and that it will stay."

"Be that as I may Thomas, you are in no position to talk as though you have not one care in the world. You are cornered with a wand at your throat and the only person who can kill you standing in the room." Dumbledore said glancing back at Harry.

"Ahh, but Dumbledore, that is where you are mistaken. I have at least thirty people in my castle as we speak and another hundred or so on the way. Even Abby can not take out that many people and I know her mother can not. For you my sweeting," Tom said glancing over at Ginny, "do not even come close to possessing the power my dear Abbigail has. She is powerful, she holds the balance, not you as so many others believed, no. She is the blend of fire and ice and she will lead me into reining my world. My perfectly sculpted world."

"How will she deliver you into that world Tom?" Ginny asked.

"Because," he hissed. "She will have no choice. She always follows her heart." With that Tom whispered something no one but Abby heard and then with a pop he was gone.

Abby paled slightly but quickly covered it up before anyone could see.

"DAMN HIM!!!" Keygan shouted and fell to the floor on his knees.

"Keygan." Abby soothed wrapping her arms around him and trying to talk to him.

"What Abby?" he whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you see Abby? I'm not living my own life, I am here for him and that is it. My mother isn't really my mother and my father isn't either. His parents are my parents," He said glancing at Harry. "which means I will never know them, just as he didn't."

"But Keygan, at least you know parents. One's who loved you and you did not have to live with people smothering you and trying to besmirch your good name." Harry said trying to let him see that it was not a bad thing. At that Keygan looked up, fire in his emerald eyes.

"No, instead I lived with my mother loving me only to watch my father kill her and be next to her as she sucked in her last breath, watching her die. Then going through my life and having Tom beat me senseless almost every night. I only know one other person who has lived a life such as mine." Keygan growled out at Harry.

"And who is that? So maybe we can help them, save them like we hope to do for others under Voldemort's control." Harry asked, curious.

"You can't help him anymore than he's already been helped. See he found what he needed to keep him going, just as I have found what keeps me going." Keygan said grabbing Abby's hand.

"Who is this person you speak of?" Dumbledore asked.

"Someone who Tom always talked about. Comparing me to him, telling me he'd never seen someone show strength like me except one other. Except he told me the difference in him and me was that I would not fall in love and have a weakness. I have looked up to that person from the first day I was compared to him; I only hoped I could find someone to keep me going as he did. I never thought I'd ever meet him; nor be in love with his daughter, who possesses more power than anyone I know." Keygan said looking at Draco with more admiration that anyone had ever looked upon him with.

"Ahh, I see now. It is Mr. Malfoy you speak so highly of. Tis' a good person you pick to look up to...and before you even met him."

"I am just happy I found someone like he found, without her I would have never made it through everything."

"Love," Dumbledore started with his knowing voice. "tis' something that will conquer everything to be complete. Tis' a strength and never a weakness. It can pull you from the darkest places and give you light when you can not seem to find any other. Always remember this for it may come to be of great importance."

"Keygan, what's bothering you? You've hardly talked to me in the past two weeks and you haven't kissed me either." Abby said. It'd been two weeks since their incident with Tom and she still lingered on the words he'd said.

"It's just.."

"It's just what Keygan? Why won't you talk to me?" Abby said trying hard not to let the tears slip from her eyes. It was a nice cool day outside and she didn't want to ruin it for everyone else.

"Haven't you thought Abby? What if your parents decide they want you back at your normal age? What if they split us up Abby? I mean it's already bad enough that I'm not even a person. I'm a-a clone."

"For one Keygan you are a person, you're a person in your own self. Just because you share the same parents and DNA doesn't mean anything. As for them changing be back, I've talked to them already. They aren't going to, it wouldn't even matter if they wanted to because they can't. The effects don't wear off and they can't be set backwards."

"Abby I share the same life as him; I have his memories up until the point when I was born. Everything he had done up until that point I know, I know what he went through as a child. I know everything that has happened. Although the good thing in that, is the fact that I know all of your fathers weaknesses. We can kill him Abby; pay him back for everything he's ever done to us. To our mothers, kill him Abby. That's why I haven't been talking to you much or seeing you much. I've been working in the library and I've been worried that your parents were going to turn you back. Now that that's out of the question I need to know. Are you with me in doing this Abby? I will do it with or without you."

"I am with you Keygan, through everything you do. I would follow you to the ends of the earth."

"Good, now we have to find a potion, it will nock anyone out for a long period of time. We have to find a few more spells and then I've figured out how we have to kill him. He's going to pay Abby; we'll make sure of it. He'll pay for everything he's every done to you, our mothers and those innocent people. The last thing we'll have to do is find out where he's hiding. It should all take us about a month and then we'll be on our own."

"What about the prophecy Keygan?"

"Which one?"

"The one about Harry Potter. How can we kill Tom if Harry Potter is meant to kill him, that's his destiny."

"Then I guess we're taking on his destiny. We're making it ours."

"Keygan?" Abby asked playfully, trying to draw his attention away from the book he'd engrossed himself on the second after dinner, a month and a half after their encounter with Voldemort.

"Huh?" Was all he said never letting his eyes drift from the words he was reading. Abby reached down and pulled the book out of his hands, snapping it shut.

"Hey what was that...?" He said but was cut of at the look in her eyes.

"I'm tired of all this research Keygan. I want to do something else for once, something, fun." She said sticking out her lower lip because she knew it made him give at anything.

"Fine," he said shifting as she squealed because he'd pinned her under him, "we'll do something fun. Is this what you had in mind?" he asked as he lightly nipped on the sensitive spot at the dip of her neck. She let out a sigh and let her neck fall to the opposite side naturally, giving him more access to her neck. He ran his hand over the curves of her body; letting his hand come to a rest at mid-thigh, right where he skirt stopped. He drew small circles with his thumb and slowly inched his way up her thigh, moving the skirt with his hand. He looked at her and captured her lips in a slow and passionate kiss. Their tongues moved together, rubbing against one another and playing with the other. His hand ran at the side of her panties and he slipped one finger underneath, moving them to the side. Running one finger up and down her opening she moaned into his mouth and he felt her quiver underneath his body. He broke the kiss and stared down at her, watching the pleasure that was running across her face.

He ran his finger lightly across her skin and gently played with her curls; teasing her. She moaned again and he heard her breath out his name, almost pleadingly.

"What do you want Abby?" He said, his voice low and passion filled. She whimpered as he moved his finger slowly over her opening.

"Tell me Abby." Keygan urged. She couldn't answer, her mind wasn't working and her mouth didn't seem to want to let her say the words.

"Is this what you want Abby?" She heard Keygan's voice say as he slid his finger into her and moved it gently then pulled it back out.

"Is that what you want?" Keygan asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it come from her mouth.

"Yes!" She moaned out as her ran his finger along the slit. That's all he needed to hear. He slipped his finger into her and moved it slowly at first taking his time to watch the pleasure crossing her face and listening to her moans and whimpers. He sped up slightly and her hips started moving with him. He sped up again noticing her moans had gotten more frequent as he'd sped up. She let out a long moan and he moved his finger faster, hitting all the right places. He felt her muscles tighten and she let out another moan. Her entire body racked in shiver as she hit her peak and he leaned down to kiss her, not stopping but slowing down to his original pace.

"You like it Snow?" He asked. She moaned in response.

"Do you like it when I do this?" He begged her to answer as he sped up again.

"Yes." She cried out as he sped up. She could feel herself coming closer to the edge again. His thumb moved and started to flick and play with his clit. She pushed her hips up towards him and moaned in response to him doing it. He stopped playing with her clit and sped up again, just when she was at the edge, his finger still doing circles around her clit, he flicked at it gently sending her into another mid blowing orgasm. She felt herself shake at the mid blowing sensation that ran from her core all through out her body. Her body went somewhat limp. Keygan took notice to the fact that she was spent and he leaned over again and kissed her on the lips. Starting off fast and filled with so much emotion he couldn't control himself. He slowed it down and the kiss became more passionate and slow. He broke the kiss, only because they both had the need to breath and smiled down at her.

He straightened her skirt out and then felt her cuddle up close to him. They lay there, on the bed, her under him, legs and bodies entwined with each other, staring into one another's eyes and listening to the slow and steady rhythm of their breathing. That was the first time Abby noticed that their heart beats were on the same beat, that was the day she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, as more than friends; more than old lovers. This is who she wanted to be with forever and a day. So, she laid there, wrapped up with him and listened to the steady beat of their heart beats. She thought she heard someone whispering words off in the background so, she listened.

_This is where you belong, in his arms, you're safe here. Never leave him Abby for if you do the consequences will be great. You've found your true calling, your true family, and now I leave you. Hopefully I will only need return when my first grand child is born. I love you Abby, never forget that. You'll always be my little girl, take care, you'll need Keygan to be there for you. And you, my daughter, must help him on the journey he is about to embark on, for once you start; if you fail one person will not be returning back with you. Take into heart what your father tells you, never forget his words, or you and Keygan will find yourselves lost forever. However my daughter, if you succeed in your journey many lives will be saved. I will keep watchful eyes over you; if you succeed I will no longer be the angel to watch over you. I love you and he loves you, never forget he loves you...never forget..._

Abby drifted off to sleep listening to two people's hearts beat as one and let the lingering words swirl about in her head. She felt a hand trace her cheek, but when she reached up to touch it, it was gone. Then sleep over took her.

"Ginny how can he be me? Voldemort never got any of my blood. So, how could he clone me?" Harry asked looking from Ginny to Hermione and then glancing at Draco, who sat in his arm chair obviously in deep thought.

"Yes he did Harry, remember in sixth year when he cornered you in the forest? Didn't one of his death eaters cut your arm during that battle?" Ginny questioned.

"Oh, that's right. I'd completely forgotten about that. Why would he want to clone me though? I still don't understand that, why make two of something that you need to get rid off?"

"I haven't any clue Harry, all I know is we need to find him before he pushes my daughter into anything more than she's already been pushed into. When the time comes that she needs to control her powers, she won't be able to at the rate this is going. So much has happened to her and I will never forgive myself for letting her be taken."

"Ginny, it isn't your fault..." Harry started.

"No, he's right, Virginia, it's mine."

"How the fucking bloody hell did he get into Hogwarts?" Hermione screamed out, going to grab her wand.

"Don't move mudblood." Tom hissed.

"No, I suggest you, not move." Abby said standing behind him.

"Abby, Keygan, get out of here; NOW!"

"No, we brought him here and we are the ones who are going to take care of this matter. So, as much as we're sorry to do this..."

"Exsculpus" Keygan said, leaving everyone but himself and Abby with their memory of the past ten minutes gone.

"Aldigus" Abby hissed out, her wand pointed at Voldemort, binding his hands with rope.


End file.
